


Don't Judge Skeletons by their Looks

by Slo_07



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Discrimination, Family, Friendship, High School, More tags to be added?, Other, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slo_07/pseuds/Slo_07
Summary: When Monsters start to roam around the Surface, you feel the need to help them somehow. But what can you do, considering you're just a normal High School student? Wait...maybe there actually is something you can do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> Inspired by 'Sis Skeletons, One Maid' by RaccoonSinQueen. Check it out, if you haven't yet!

When you first heard about Monsters, you were fascinated. It seemed so surreal to. But the fact that it was all over the news, clearly showed that it was real. While eating breakfast together with your mum and your little sister, they talked about it on the radio. 

Some sort of Barrier that had kept all monsters underground had been broken and the monsters were freed. But it wasn't only one Barrier. There had been three of them. Three different places with different monsters trapped inside. And now all of them had been freed at the same time.

They seemed to be friendly. At least that's what they said and judging by their actions until now, it was true. The three rulers of each place seem quite nice too. One of them is a huge fluffy goat called Asgore, described as someone really kind and reliable. The second one is called Asgore too and he's kind of a edgier version of the first one. The last one was actually a goat queen called Toriel. 

Three kids named Frisk, another Frisk and Chara were their ambassadors. These kids were also the ones breaking the barrier. But seriously now, what was that with the same names? Two Asgores and two Frisks? That couldn't be a coincidence, right? 

It's not known yet why the monsters have been underground. The monsters didn't say anything about that. Maybe they don't want to talk about it or they just don't know themselves. 

You wondered whether they had once lived on the surface or if they actually had been underground their whole existence. How were they able to surpass the barrier? How did these kids do it, while monsterkind seemingly wasn't able to? What exactly was the barrier and why had it been there in the first place? Had someone trapped monsterkind down there? Like some sort of prison? How did these three children get underground? You were really curious about all of that. 

So you decided to take your phone and get some more information on the internet. To your disappointment, you didn't get any answers to most of your questions. But there was one blog, that belonged to a monster, that got you quite interested. You found yourself not being able to stop reading his posts about the underground, his friends and family and himself. 

Your mum didn't react quite as positive as you. She, being a police officer, was very concerned about the whole thing. The next few weeks she had a lot of work to do. You didn't ask what exactly was going on at her office. She seemed really tired and would have probably just brushed your question of. But you knew what one of the current biggest problems was: Discrimination. 

Yep. Just a few weeks after humanity learned about the existence of monsters, discrimination had already become a big problem. Of course. 

A lot of humans didn't approve of the idea of having to live in the same city as monsters. They protested. They talked bad about them. Saying that monsters were mad creatures and we shouldn't get involved with them. And that they should stay underground where they belonged. 

While you couldn't really blame them, because they were just afraid of the unknown, you were still mad at your own kind for being like this. 

Why couldn't we just accept them? They were friendly! They didn't mean any harm. They just want to live in peace on the surface after being trapped underground for who knows how long! Why couldn't they get that simple thing? Was it really that hard? 

You wanted to help them. Help monsterkind get their own rights! But what could you, a normal high school student , do?

Wait...maybe there actually was something you could do. 

Monsters would have to attend school as well, right? At least you had read something about Queen Toriel saying that they would indeed build their own school. A school not only for monsters, but for humans as well. And while it would be great if the monsters built their own schools for their own kind...why not let them go to your schools?

You grabbed your phone and searched for it on the internet. Yep, there already were some schools that allowed monsters to attend as well. But your own highschool wasn't one of them. 

But you would change that. Your mind was set. 

You texted your best friend Maylee. 

You: hey may, wanna help me write a letter to the principle? 

She replied immediately like she always did, because she was constantly on her phone. And when she wasn't on her phone, she was on her laptop. 

May: why would you do that?  
You: well, I've got an idea.  
May: oh?  
You: I wanna help monsterkind  
May: yea i know you've been talking 'bout that for a while now. so what's the plan?  
You: I think monsters should attend to our school  
May: what???  
You: that would only be fair. And besides I think it would help all the students to loose their fear for monsters, ya know? maybe even become friends with them!  
May: okay that actually sounds good.  
You: right? So I'm gonna write a letter to the principle  
May: why not let me handle that? ya know, me being in the student council, I could make that suggestion at the next meeting and see what the others think about it?  
You: that would be awesome!  
May: okay then.  
You: thank you so much! ^^  
May: no problem my dear ;)

Well that went better than you expected. 

The next day, you and Maylee talked about it in school and wrote down all your arguments. This just had to work!  
And it did. The meeting went very well. The other members of the student council seemed to like your idea. Of course there were some jerks, that didn't approve of the idea of having monsters in their own school. But most of the members agreed. So they told the principle about it and he said he had been thinking about that too. So now that the students came to him with the same idea, he was sure, that it was a good thing. And that settled it. 

You did it! Soon monsters would be able to go to your highschool!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your best friend are forgetting important things and you meet a certain anxious little monster.

School: The place where everyone feels depressed at some point or another. Be it because of friends, family or some kind of failed love. You yourself, have a problem with all of these three things right now. Well...just kind of.

Your best friend is pissed at you for some unknown reason and is currently ignoring you with all her might.

Your mom is always arguing with you, because of your different opinions of monsterkind. She is mad at you for your idea, of letting monsters attend your highschool. What is her problem? That would have been a thing anyway sooner or later. You didn't even understand why she didn't like monsterkind. And you hated the fact, that she tried to make your little sister stay away from every monster. So you told your sister great things about monsterkind, that you had heard about or read on the internet. 

And well, it's not like you're in love or anything. The problem is that you've not been in love with anybody since you entered highschool. Can you even call that a problem? Your best friend, Maylee says it is one. Though all she ever falls in love with are fictional characters from animes, games and stuff like that.

You were pretty excited. Today was going to be a special day. 

At the moment, you were sitting next to Maylee in your clubroom. She was scribbling something in her notebook and tried her best to ignore you. Though she couldn't help, but shot a few angry glances in your direction. 

You sighed. "Come on, May. Just tell me what's wrong. Did I say something to offend you? Am I forgetting something?" At the word forgetting, you had her attention. 

"Yes, you are indeed forgetting something!" She exclaimed rather loudly. 

"Oh? And could you maybe tell me what? I mean, it's not your birthday. I wouldn't forget that. So, uh..."

"God, I trusted you Y/n! It's his anniversary!" She let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Wait, what? Whose anniversary?" Oh no, she wasn't talking about- 

"MAX!!!" Damn it. 

Max was one of her favourite characters in her favourite series. Today was the day of Max's death in the series. Oh, how could you forget something important like that?? "Uh, yea, sorry. I forgot." You tried to apologize.

"Heh, a simple sorry won't do it, my dear!" She said while crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Oh come on it's just a fictional character!" You said without thinking about it.

"What?! Just a character?! How dare you betray me like that y/n!!" Whoops. Maybe you shouldn't have said that. Big mistake Y/n.

"Okay look. I'm really sorry May. It's just that today is a special day and I had no time to think about Max." 

"Hah, what could be more important than Max's anniversary?? I'm disappointed in you." Sometimes you didn't knew whether she was being sarcastic or not. 

"Well now, I'm disappointed too. Cause you forgot something as well." You poked her with your finger and grinned.

"Huh...well then maybe we're even. So what am I forgetting?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Some monsters are going to come to our school starting today!" Really now, how could she forget something like that? You've been talking about nothing else lately, which made you wonder if she even listens to you. Oh well, she probably had nothing but Max on her mind the last few days.

"Ohhh. I guess that's an acceptable reason for you to forget about Max..." She didn't look angry anymore. But instead she suddenly seemed just as excited as you. 

"So, when are they coming??" She asked.

"Dunno. I think they should come for the first lesson." You shrugged.

You stopped talking when the door to the classroom opened and your Arts teacher came in followed by a rather small yellow monster. She looked like some sort of lizard-monster or maybe dinosaur? "Good Morning everybody. So I guess you all heard about our new students. Alphys, can you please introduce yourself?" 

The lizard-monster seemed very anxious and her body was tensed up. She was wearing glasses and a t-shirt that was way too big for her. The interesting thing though was, what was printed on her shirt. The Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 logo. "Uh, y-yea, sure. H-hi, I'm Alphys. N-nice to meet you all." While introducing herself she was avoiding looking at anybody, but instead lowered her gaze to the ground. 

"Thank you Alphys. I hope you all get along well. Now please take a seat." Your teacher smiled kindly at her.

Somehow you felt like you had seen Alphys before.

Everybody was silent, some giggles here and there. Now Alphys seemed to get even more anxious than before. She looked around for a good place to sit. Fortunately the seat next to you was free. Well, if today wasn't your lucky day. "Hey Alphys, you can sit down next to me!" 

She looked at you relived and then came over. "O-okay, thank you." 

You noticed a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie figure attached to her bag. Your teacher started talking again. So you whispered. "Hi. My name is Y/n. I see you're a big fan of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?" 

Now she seemed excited. "Y-yes! Have you watched it?" 

"No, not yet. But my friend Maylee here, loves it." You pointed to your left at Maylee. Alphys eyed her curiously. 

"Oh, d-does she? That's cool. Y-you should definitely try watching it sometime too!" Maylee already told you so multiple times. But you never got around to actually do it. You nodded anyways and told her that you would eventually do it. 

Maylee was listening to your conversation and now she introduced herself as well. "Hey, Alphys. I'm Maylee. So you watch anime?" 

"Y-yes I do.." Alphys smiled nervously.

Maylee smiled back at her. "Me too! You heard about Your lie in June?" 

"O-oh yes! That one is really g-great, isn't it?" 

Suddenly the two were talking (or more like whispering) about all of their favourite animes. Well, those two were certainly going to be good friends.

You yourself, didn't watch that much anime. You knew about a few good ones. But the real expert was Maylee. You were more of the movie watching type. You loved everything, from Disney movies to most of the Horror movies out there. There only was one thing you really were terrified of. 

So you listened to Maylee and Alphys quietly talking and enjoyed the fact, that these two already got along so well. 

When your teacher warned you, the three of you stopped talking and instead wrote messages in your notebooks. 

The lesson went by fast. You had Math next. But Alphys and Maylee were going to other classes. So you suggested, that you would meet up with them at the cafeteria in the first break. That seemed to make Alphys extremely happy and nervous at the same time. After Alphys and Maylee were gone, you headed to your next class. You groaned internally thinking about your absolute favourite class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are surrounded by edgy Skeletons, you're not sure what to think about them. In the end you decide to stay true to your own words.

It's not like you weren't able to make friends. You just didn't even try to make friends with anybody because you didn't feel the need for more friends. Well that's what you told yourself anyway. You had Maylee. That was enough. But Maylee wasn't in your Math class. So you always were alone in Math. You sat alone in the front row at the window, two empty seats to your right. Not that it really mattered to you. Like this, it was easier to concentrate on your work.

Well, that was soon going to be different.

The door swung open and a monster, looking like the devil himself entered the classroom. A tall skeleton with a malicious smirk on his face wearing a black shirt, tight black jeans, red gloves and big red boots. There were two big scars running over his right eye.

A smaller edgy skeleton trotted after him, looking kind of nervous. He stood next to the taller one, with his hands stuffed into his jacket. It almost looked like he was trying to bury his face in the fluffy hood of his jacket. But even though he made the impression of wanting to be everywhere but here at the moment, he had a grin plastered on his skull. Your Math teacher came in after them and closed the door. He looked kind of terrified. And you didn't really judge him for that. These two skeletons looked like they could kill you in an instant without hesitation, if you said something wrong to them. 

The tall one crossed his arms and looked over the classroom and all the students, his eyes narrowed. The smaller one shifted from one feet to another and let his gaze waver trough the room. Your teacher cleared his throat. "U-uhm. Good Morning. So, uhm, these two here are your new classmates. Would you be so kind and introduce yourselves?" 

At first everybody seemed impressed and no one dared to say a word. But now some students started to whisper things to there friends. The tall skeletons face grew annoyed. Then he spoke up with a loud voice and made everyone shut up immediately. "SILENCE YOU FOOLS! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! AND THIS IS MY USELESS BROTHER RED." He posed with one hand on his chest and the other on his hip. His facial expression looked absolutely serious. His brother just stood there awkwardly, not saying anything. Now there was a suffocating silence in the classroom. 

Your teacher broke the silence and stuttered:" Uh, o-okay then. P-please take a seat, both of you." 

Edge looked around, searching for a place to sit. Then he suddenly came over to you. Of course. But instead of sitting next to you he stood in front of you. And you already knew what he wanted. "Move, human." You glared at him, trying not to show that you actually were kind of afraid of him. You opened your mouth to protest, but closed it again, realizing that you would probably just make him angry.

What now? You didn't want to give in and just give him what he wanted. Also, you liked your seat right at the window. You could always just look outside to the front gate of the school and space out, instead of paying attention to your class, like you should be. Okay, maybe that wasn't such a great thing. You didn't move an inch and continued staring at the intimidating monster. He glared right down at you, clearly expecting you to move without him having to do much.

"Oh, so you want it the hard way human? What is your name?" He asked you.

You gulped. "I'm Y/n." 

"Okay, human. You have five seconds." 

What?! Crap, what should you do? Also, why did he ask for your name, just to call you 'human' right after that. 

"5." 

Suddenly you realized that the attention of the whole class was on you. 

"4." 

You started panicking and shouting internally. 

"3." 

You actually really didn't want to know what he would do, in case you didn't move. 

"2." 

Ok, maybe you should just give him what he wanted. You wanted to help monsters, right? So in this case, maybe you should teach this skeleton some manners? 

"1!"

You stood up. His smirk widened in a triumph. You grabbed your stuff and moved one seat to the right. Edge placed his bag on the floor and took your seat. Red took the place to your right. Nice. Now you were surrounded by edgy skeletons. 

Your teacher cleared his throat once again. "Okay, I guess that's settled. So then let's start with Math." 

The smaller skeleton was staring at you. At first you ignored him. But after a while, you started to feel uncomfortable being started at for so long. You gave up and looked at him expectantly. "Uhh, something wrong?" 

"nah, it's nothin' doll." He grinned. Did he really just call you doll? Uhh, okay?

You noticed that the other kids in your class often shot glances at the skeleton-brothers. Most of them seemed afraid or just confused, by the fact that were two living skeletons in their class. But there was something else in some of their expressions...disgust? 

Edge leaned back in what used to be your chair with crossed arms and actually paid attention to the teacher. You were too distracted by your new seat neighbours to listen to what your teacher was saying. 

Why did that skeleton even want your seat? Did he want to sit at the window? Did he just prefer the seats at the window-side, like you did? Well, you would ask him, but...hmm. Knowing that you would sit next to him for quite a while from no on, you swallowed down your pride and tried not to be angry at him. You scribbled your question in your notebook and then pushed it over to Edges table so that he could take a look at it.

He seemed to have a rather loud voice naturally. But now he was lowering it. "That's none of your business, human." 

Not minding his warning glare, you grumbled: "Yes it is." He simply ignored you and stared right ahead.

Red was staring at you again. Why? What's his problem? Since his brother didn't intent to give you a decent answer, you asked Red instead. Reds grin broadened again. "Like ma bro said, it's none of your business, doll." You groaned internally. What's the big deal?? And you would really appreciate it, if he would stop calling you doll. 

At one point you noticed Edge looking out of the window and it almost seemed like he was searching for something. But what could he be looking for in front of the school? Was that the reason, why he wanted to sit there?

Well those brothers would be hard work. But you would try your best and stay friendly. Since you were sitting next to them you felt kind of responsible for them. But you had also made it your mission to help the monsters feel welcome at your school from the very beginning. And you would stay true to your own words. 

Yea, maybe you should try to befriend these edgy skeletons. For gods sake, the whole class seemed terrified. But they couldn't be that bad, right? Yep, okay. Your new mission was to become friends with these guys. Even though they hurt your pride by taking your seat, you would do it!

Red leaned over to you. "why ya smiling?" 

Startled out of your thoughts you stared at him. "Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." 

Edge leaned over to you as well. "She is obviously smiling because she feels honored to be allowed to sit next to me." 

You wanted to deny his words, but before you could, you remembered what you had just made your mission. You smiled at him. "Yep, that's absolutely right." Whoops, maybe you put a little bit too much sarcasm in your words. 

Edge didn't seem to notice though. For a second he seemed confused by your response. Maybe just your imagination? Then he smirked. "Of course that is right, human. I am always right." 

Wow. This guy really thought highly of himself. Was he always like this?

"Yea, I can see that. Someone like you has got to be right with everything." Okay that had definitely been to much sarcasm. 

He narrowed his eyes. "Stop it with that sarcasm of yours right now!" 

Suddenly your teacher was watching you. He hesitated before saying something. "Y/n and Edge, it's nice to see you already talking so enthusiastically. But could you please do that in lunch time instead?" 

You nodded and Edge made an annoyed noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update once a week from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to talk to Edge and get to know him better, which apparently isn't that easy. Also you meet some more Monsters.

After your math lesson you had to grab your stuff and go to the history classroom. You stood up and looked at the skeleton-brothers. "So, what do you guys have next?" 

"why so interested, doll?" Red lifted an eyebrow. Wait how was that even possible? His face shouldn't be able to move like that. He was made out of bones, right? 

You shrugged. "Just asking. So?" 

"History." You shot an surprised look at Edge.

"What?" 

"I think I spoke clear enough for you to understand me." Edge grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Red followed him. 

"Well, that's great." You murmured.

"What was that, human?" Edge looked back at you.

"Nothing, it's just that I got history next as well. Guess you can sit next to me again." You explained.

"So you usually always sit alone? Pathetic." He said, apparently somewhat amused.

You walked next to the two skeletons. Edge didn't seem like he was expecting you to answer, but you did it anyways. "Well, not always. In some courses I sit next to my best friend Maylee. But yes I do sit alone quite often. Not that that's a problem. I guess I prefer it that way." 

"If you prefer it that way, why did you ask me to sit next to you?" Because you had a mission. 

"Because you're new here and I guess I could help you, if you'd like." You sugested.

"I don't need anyone's help." He didn't need to point that out. He sure looked like someone, who was capable of doing pretty much everything on his own. But you're just trying to be friendly here.

"Welp, guess that's fine too. But you know since there's a free seat next to me, you might as well sit there." You reasoned.

"uh, see ya later boss." Red disappeared into another direction. Edge didn't bother to respond to him. Wait, did Red just call him boss? That's a weird nickname...Oh well.

Edge sat next to you without saying anything. He didn't appear too annoyed at that moment, so you tried talking to him.

"So, Edge, from which Underground did you and your brother come from?" He seemed hesitant to answer you. 

"...Fell." Yeah you had already expected that. It was kind of easy to tell the monsters from 'Fell' apart from the other monsters.

The three places where called 'Fell', 'Swap' and the last one was simply called 'Underground'. The monsters themselves named the places like that. Though you didn't know why exactly they had chosen those names. You read about it on a blog. You actually had a lot of information about the monsters from that one blog on the internet. 

"Ah, I see. And how is the life on the surface?" You asked him.

"Let's say it's very different. It's strange." He leaned back in his chair and avoided looking directly at you.

"Strange? How so?" 

"Hmpf. I guess the biggest difference is how large the surface is. Down there you could go through the entire place within a day." 

"Yea, I heard about that. I can't imagine how it was to live down there." You said, resting your chin on your hand.

Edge leaned back in his chair and looked outside of the window. 

You heard about how different the three places where. About how different the monsters from the three places where. Well, the monsters from Swap and the Underground both seemed pretty friendly and quite similar in many ways. But Fell was something completely else.

The person writing that blog, you always read, came from the Underground. So they didn't know that much about the other two places. But they wrote about how hard the life in Fell must have been. The monsters seemed cold and hostile. 

You really wanted to know more. But you didn't want to be rude and squeeze the answers out of him. Not that he would give you all the answers just like that.

Edge was listening attentively to the teacher again. He was even taking notes. That skeleton seemed like a rather good student. Did they have a school Underground too?

You asked him. "Yes, of course we did have a school. But my brother and I didn't go there." 

"Huh, why not?" 

He avoided your gaze. "We had...more important things to take care of." 

"What would be more important than school, I mean...I don't want to be offensive but-" 

His neutral expression turned into a scowl. "Could you stop asking me all these dumb questions?" 

"Okay maybe that was a soft spot for him? You wouldn't ask further. "Sure, uh, sorry." 

After that you didn't talk that much. At the end of the course he almost just left without saying something. You grabbed his wrist to stop him. "H-hey, wait a second. You wanna come and sit with me and uh, my friends at lunch break? You can bring Red too of course. We're at the cafeteria. Wait, do you even know where the cafeteria is?" 

He lifted an eyebrow at you. "Why would I want to do that?" 

"I dunno, maybe because...uh. Okay so is that a no?" You let go of his wrist and looked at him questioningly.

Suddenly Red stood next to the both of you. How did he get here so fast? The course ended just some moments ago. "hey boss. uh, you wanna go to the cafeteria? heard they got some monsterfood there as well." 

Edge scowled at his brother. "Why do you all want to go there? I heard the food there is terrible. Why would anyone even go there?" 

You answered. "Well, it's a thing that students do at lunch break. I mean, some bring their own food. Did you?" 

"No, I didn't." He simply said.

"Okay then, I guess you'll have to eat at the cafeteria." You shrugged.

"Have to? I don't have to do anything." His scowl deepened again.

"Okay fine. Of course you can be hungry for the rest of the day if you don't mind." You said sarcastically.

"Listen, human. I used to live with only eating enough to not starve. I can endure much longer without food than you can. So don't just assume things." He glared down at you, like he did when he wanted your seat. But this time he seemed angry at you. 

Then he turned around and left the room. Red shot a last nervous look at you before walking after his brother. 

 

What was that? Has it really been that bad where Edge and Red used to live? They didn't go to school. They didn't have enough food. How had their life been, for these two to end up...like this? So hostile and rejecting? 

You stood there and didn't move for a while. Had these two always been this way? Or did their life down there just make them like that? Could you help them? Could you really become their friend? Somehow it seemed harder all of a sudden. 

You arrived at the cafeteria some moments later. Maylee and Alphys were already waiting for you. They were already standing in the line to get some food. You joined them. They seemed to notice that something was wrong. "Hey, what's with the long face?" 

"Y-Yeah, did something h-happen y/n?" They sounded concerned, but you waved them off. 

"I'll tell you later. Let's go and get some food first." You said, avoiding the topic.

When you were sitting at your usual table in the back, Alphys seemed really excited to try her lunch. "Why so excited?", you asked her. 

"W-well, I have read a lot about the food at highschools a-and I always wanted to t-try it. I mean everyone says it's not that g-good, but-" 

You laughed. "That's the understatement of the year, Alphys. The food here is terrible! So you didn't get monsterfood?" 

Her cheeks got slightly red. "O-oh, no. Uh I guess I'll just t-try it..." 

You smiled at her and nodded. Like Red had said earlier, the cafeteria was going to serve some monsterfood from now on. Croissants and Donuts fresh delivered from a bakery nearby. You were hesitant to try it though because of the rumour that there were real spiders inside of the donuts. But at some point you would have to try it because you were really curious. Up until now you hadn't tried any monsterfood at all.

Maylee was already digging in while observing someone standing in the line. There was a blue fish lady with a red ponytail wearing a black top and jeans, talking enthusiastically to...another skeleton?? The skeleton was almost as tall as Edge. He had a friendly smile on his face and...why was he wearing a battle armor??

Okay, no problem...

Wait, actually that skeleton felt familiar. You had the same feeling when you saw Alphys first. And that fish-lady too...you had definitely seen these monsters before. But where?? You couldn't remember.

Alphys followed your glare. "Oh, U-undyne and Papyrus!" Those names seemed familiar. You and Maylee stopped watching the two monsters. 

"Hm? Do you know them?" Maylee asked her. 

"Y-yea, they are my friends." Alphys answered turning slightly red.

"Oh hey, if they want to they can sit with us as well?", you offered. 

"T-that would be nice!" Alphys smiled, happy at your suggestion.

So when the two monsters got their lunch, you waved them over. They saw Alphys sitting with you and came to your table. "Hey Alphys, are those your new friends you talked about earlier?" The fish-lady asked. 

Alphys cheeks turned red again. "W-well, I don't know if...I can already c-call them friends...s-since I've only just met them b-but-" 

Maylee interrupted her. "Hey no problem Alphys, of course we are your friends!" You nodded approvingly. 

She seemed relived. "O-okay then. Thank you." 

Undyne sat next to Alphys. "Well then nice to meet you, punks. I'm Undyne!" She grinned at you and Maylee. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. I'm y/n." You introduced yourself.

"And my name's Maylee." 

"Hey, Papyrus, are you just gonna stand there and watch?? Sit down already!" Undyne demanded. 

The skeleton in battle armor sat on the other side of Alphys and put his tray in front of him. "Oh sorry, I was looking for my brother." He narrowed his eyes and put one gloved hand on his chin, thinking. "I just hope that lazy-bones didn't fall asleep during class!" 

"What? It's his first day in this school, right? You sure that he would fall asleep??" You asked curiously. 

Maylee looked at the skeleton. "Well actually...if your brother is a rather small skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, then yes he did fall asleep. He was in my course I think."

Papyrus groaned. "Yes that's him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for the next two weeks. So I'm not entirely sure, if I'll be able to update. .-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally remember why some of these monsters seem familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Bookmarks! ^^

"So you are Papyrus, right?" He nodded. "Yes, I am indeed the great Papyrus, human!" Huh. He kind of reminded you of Edge. Maybe they were related?

"Hey Papyrus, do you know two edgy skeletons called Red and Edge?" You asked.

"Yes, I do! They are...friends of mine! Why are you asking human?" 

"Oh, it's not important. I just met these two earlier. I thought maybe you were related to them, you being a skeleton as well, you know?" 

"Hm, but human y/n, isn't it kind of weird, to assume that we're related just because we are skeletons?" Papyrus was avoiding looking at you. Crap, you made a bad first impression didn't you? 

"No, uh, sorry. That's not what I meant! It's not only the fact that you're skeletons, but you also kind of remind me of Edge. You have the same stature and the way you talk is also similar. So, uhm..." You tried to explain.

"No need to apologize, human y/n! That must be a coincidence! After all I am most definitely not related to Edge or his brother in any way at all!" The tall skeleton was now visibly sweating.

Undyne lifted her fork and held it in Papyrus direction. "But hey, I mean, it's not like there are that much skeleton monsters, right?" 

"N-no, actually there are quite a few of t-them!" Alphys stuttered. 

"Yes Alphys is right! I know a lot of skeleton monsters!" Papyrus put one hand on his chest proudly. 

Undyne slammed her fork in her lunch. " Yeah, but when we were still underground, there weren't that much right?" 

"I knew at least three back there!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Undyne seemed confused by his words. "Three?" 

"...NEVERMIND. I meant two. Nyehehe. Oh look, there's my brother!" Okay, Papyrus definitely had something to hide. You didn't mind though. After all pretty much everybody had some kind of secret, right? He pointed his finger at a skeleton, who was coming closer to your table. He was about the same size as Red. Also, he had the same lazy grin as Red, the only difference being the fact that Red's teeth were sharp and he had one golden tooth.

Like Maylee had mentioned earlier, he was wearing a blue hoodie. And what was that? Was he honestly wearing pink slippers? Okay, his brother was wearing a battle armor. So that shouldn't really surprise you anymore. 

The smaller skeleton seemed to see his brother instantly and waved at him, before coming over. "hey bro. you got some new friends already?" 

"Uh, kind of? These two are Alphys' friends Y/n and Maylee!" The tall skeleton answered.

You waved at him. "Hi." 

"uh, hi, i'm sans." He introduced himself.

Undyne shot a confused look at the smaller skeleton. "Hey aren't you going to get some food?" 

"nah, it's fine. i don't feel like standing in the line to get food. that only causes wait gain." 

"Sans, was that a pun?!" Papyrus seemed slightly furious. His brother only grinned at him.

Sans sat down next to you and pulled a bottle ketchup out of his pockets. When he began drinking straight out of the bottle, you almost spat out your food. You looked at Papyrus. "Why is your brother drinking ketchup?" 

Papyrus shrugged. "I wonder about that every time he does that." 

"Wait so is that some kind of habit of his?!" Your eyes widened in shock.

Sans sat down his bottle on the table and grinned at you lazily. "hey, no need to talk as if i'm not here, pal." 

Papyrus pulled out his phone and started typing something. Undyne leaned over to take a look at what he was doing. "Your blog has really gotten quite popular, huh?" 

"Yes, indeed!" He smiled happily and suddenly everything made sense. How did you not notice this earlier?!

"You have a blog, Papyrus? What is it called?" You asked him smiling.

His eyes sparked up at your interest in his blog. "Coolskeleton95! Are you interested in it, human??" 

Your smile widened. That's why you felt like you had seen them before. You saw photos of them on Coolskeleton95's blog. "Actually,...I'm already following your blog, it seems. And to be honest, I love your blog!"

Were you just imagining things, or did small stars just appear in Papyrus' eyes? "WOWIE! Sans that's the first time I've met a real life fan of mine! Human! Since it's seems like you're quite amazed by my blog, we shall be great friends! Nyehehe!"

He posed dramatically with a big smile on his face. You smiled back at him and gave him a thumbs-up. "Sure thing, Papyrus!"

"heh, first day in school and all of you are already making friends." Sans said and leaned his head on his hands.

"Well, yes of course brother! You should be doing the same you lazy-bones!" Papyrus pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

"tibia honest bro, i'm tryin' my best. but the kids in class don't seem very humorous. they look at me like they've seen a ghost. but i didn't hear anything about napstablook coming here too." Wow this skeleton sure liked puns. Though you had no idea who that Napstablook was.

"SAAANS, STOP IT!" Papyrus groaned. Even though he was making puns while saying this, what he said wasn't funny to you at all.

It was hard for the monsters to fit in at school after all. They got weird looks from the other students. You couldn't really blame them for that though. It hasn't been that long since the monsters came to the surface. It wasn't normal to see a actual skeleton walking around. That was kind of against all of our beliefs. Well, that had to change. 

"Hey Alphys, so how's the food?" Maylee asked her with an curious look.

Alphys looked up from her plate to Maylee. "W-well, it's not that bad. I-I mean it could be worse, I guess?? Okay forget it, it's actually p-pretty terrible." 

"See? We told you!" Maylee laughed and then the two started talking about some Anime. Undyne was shouting about how dumb the main character of said Anime was. 

Sans was drinking ketchup again and Papyrus was typing something on his phone again. Probably for his blog?

You ate your lunch and looked around the cafeteria. There were some monsters sitting together on a table in the back, that was usually empty. A green flame-monster, a monster that looked like a snowflake, a monster that looked kind of like a orange devil and a bunny-monster. They talked quietly and seemed nervous.

The human students often stared at the monsters. Some looked just fascinated and curious. But most of them seemed afraid or...disgusted. You sighed. 

"what's bugging ya, kid?" Sans startled you out of your thoughts. 

"Uhh, well...it's just...I think we'll have a long way to go until all humans..." 

"accept monsters? yep that's probably right, bud." He ended your sentence and you nodded. 

Suddenly something caught your eye. Something that you certainly had not expected.

Edge and Red were coming straight over to your table. Huh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch break finally comes to an end. After Spanish class Edge gets to prove his cooking skills.

When you saw Edge and Red approaching, you nudged Sans, who was sitting next to you. He grinned. "knock knock." 

"Who's there?" You asked, already smiling.

"dishes." 

"Dishes who?" 

"dishes kinda surprising. thought they didn't want anythin' to do with us." Sans said and continued to drink more of his ketchup.

"Huh, why not?" You furrowed your brows.

"welp, i guess they don't really like me." 

"Really? But Papyrus said, he's friends with them." Sans shrugged. Hmm, so these two didn't like Sans? 

Edge was holding something in his hands. Wait a second. Was that a coffee? How did he get that?? There was definitely no coffee for students at your school's cafeteria. You would know that because you actually loved coffee. 

Red was drinking something out of a yellow bottle....mustard?? What is wrong with these skeletons?? 

"How?" You just asked, when they came to a halt before you. But honestly you really wanted to know where he got that coffee from. 

"What how? Express yourself more clearly human." Edge demanded.

"How did you get that coffee??" You asked, pointing at said thing in his hand.

Edge smirked. "My pathetic brother made himself useful for once." 

"So you just left school to get that?" You shot an accusing look at Red. But he just grinned and shrugged, not really giving you an answer. But how had he been able to get one so fast? Does he know about some kind of secret path, that you didn't know of? Maybe he could...

"...can you get me one too?" You asked Red with an eager expression.

Red looked surprised. "uh, sorry doll. maybe next time." 

"That's a shame." You said without any trace of sarcasm in your voice. You honestly were disappointed. 

Edge shot his brother an irritated look. "What is wrong with this human?" Red shrugged again.

Papyrus looked up from his phone and saw them as well. "Oh! Hello Edge and Red!" 

"heya, paps." Red said, avoiding to look at Papyrus.

"Hello Papyrus." You heard the slight waver in Edge's voice while he said Papyrus' name.

Undyne and Alphys eyed the two skeletons curiously. "Hey you two punks look like some edgier versions of Papy and Sans. Fuhuhu!" 

"Y-yeah kind of...w-wait are you these guys y/n m-mentioned?" Alphys asked, looking back and forth at you and the two edgy skeletons.

You nodded. "Yep, that's them."

"Do you want to sit with us as well? These two humans are y/n and Maylee by the way!" Papyrus said. 

"We've already met the human y/n." Edge informed the others.

"yeah, we got math class with her. and boss also got history class with her." Red explained, while sitting down next to Sans. Edge took place next to Papyrus.

When you saw these four like that, you really couldn't help yourself but think, they had to be related! Like Undyne had said, Red and Edge looked like edgier versions of Sans and Papyrus! Even if Papyrus had already told you otherwise, you just had to ask again. "So, you really aren't related?" 

Sans stopped drinking his ketchup. Red started sweating. Papyrus appeared like he didn't know what to say. Edge was the one answering. "NO." 

Well that was strange. "You sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I not know with whom I'm related?" Edge rolled his eyes. Or more like crimson red eye lights in a black nothingness, which looked cool but also kinda scary. It definitely was a good addition to his devilish-kinda-style. 

"Okay, that's true, never mind." You still didn't believe them. But you probably shouldn't push this matter any further.

Alphys, Maylee and Undyne were talking again. Papyrus was busy with his phone again. Sans and Red talked about some kind of monster they both knew. They said something about fries and hamburgers. Great, now you really wanted to eat a hamburger. That sounded much better than the stuff that you were currently eating. While they were talking it didn't really look like Red didn't like Sans or anything like that. It was quite the opposite. They seemed to be getting along pretty well. So what was that about?

Edge was drinking his coffee absentminded with a scowl on his face.

He noticed you staring at him and shot you a glare that clearly asked 'what is it?'. You lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. He exhaled and averted his look. 

When the bell rang, you stood up and said: "I have Spanish class next. See you later guys." 

"oh hey me too, kid." Sans stood up too. 

"Oh cool. Then we might as well go there together."

"sure thing." Sans accompanied you while you put away your tray. You waved the others a goodbye before the two of you made your way to the lockers to grab your stuff and then over to the classroom.

Like in the most cases there was a seat free next to you. So Sans sat there.

"so kid, what do you think about my bro?" 

"Hm? Papyrus? He's cool. I mean I love his blog. And to meet him and his friends in person is actually pretty amazing. He writes a lot about you, you know? Actually, I think he did mention your ketchup drinking habits once. Why was I even surprised by that?"

He grinned. "Heh, yea. I still need to mustard up the energy to ketchup to all of his posts." 

You snorted. "You really like puns, hm?" 

"Yep. Earlier in civics class I told a pun. I think I went down in history." 

You grinned at him. "Pfff alright, I get it. So what classes are you gonna have later this day?" 

"geometry class. hope that i don't fall asleep again. i'm kinda out of shape." Was he gonna go on like that for the rest of the class? Not that you minded, but how did he come up with them so fast? Or did he just store all these puns in his brain, waiting for the right occasion to tell them? 

"Heh, well i'll make sure that you don't fall asleep here." You assured him. And he really kept on telling puns. Like, they probably was a pun in every second sentence of his. You yourself weren't that good with coming up with puns. But you did enjoy hearing them. 

After Spanish class you had cooking class with Maylee. To your surprise Edge and Undyne were there as well. When you had to go in groups the four of you paired up together. 

"So what are we gonna cook, punks?!" Undyne asked with obvious excitement in her voice.

"Mrs. Cranberry said we could decide between lasagne and spaghetti. What do you guys think? I think I'd prefer spaghetti to be honest." You told them.

Maylee agreed with you. And so did Undyne. "Ngaaahh! Spaghetti sounds good! Let's do this punks!" 

You shot a look at Edge, who was already studying the recipe. "You fine with spaghetti too?" He nodded. 

"What is this crap? Which idiot wrote this recipe?" Edge asked waving the recipe back and forth and throwing accusing looks at it. 

Suddenly Mrs. Cranberry stood next to the tall skeleton. "I did. Is something wrong with my recipe?" She smiled gently at the monster, but you could see the challenging look in her eyes. 

"Yes, indeed. Why would you put that in spaghetti? That's ridiculous. It just ruins the whole taste." He pointed at something on the recipe and showed it to Mrs. Cranberry.

They started discussing the whole recipe loudly. Edge seemed to disagree with Mrs. Cranberry's whole cooking style. So she challenged him to make the spaghetti in his own way and then she would see for herself whether it was all just big talk or he could actually cook. 

Edge accepted her challenge with a sneer on his face. He put the recipe aside and looked at Undyne, Maylee and you. "Uh, I guess we'll help you?" You said unsure. 

"Ngahh! We'll show the teacher how to cook without recipe!" Undyne held her fist in front of her. 

She wanted to take a knife to start cutting the vegetables, put you stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, Undyne! I think we should let Edge give us instructions. I mean, Mrs. Cranberry challenged him. So we should do what Edge tells us to do, right?"

"Uhh, yea, I guess that makes sense? Okay then, Lord Edgy, what should we do?" Undyne asked, her gaye now directed at Edge.

The three of you looked at him expectantly. "I don't need your help. I'll handle this by myself." 

"Oh come on Edge, we can't stand around and do nothing." You tried to reason and the others nodded, agreeing with you.

"Yea, right, let us help you. We'll be way faster when we all work together, you know?" Maylee said.

Edge sighed. But he gave up and started ordering you around. Soon all of you were busy preparing the spaghetti. 

You had to stop Undyne multiple times from cutting the vegetables too furiously. 

Edge was carefully spicing up the sauce and tasting it. He actually seemed like an experienced cook. You were kind of excited to taste the end product.

When you had placed the spaghetti carefully on a plate and put it on a table you shouted for Mrs. Cranberry. She came over with a curious look on her face. She sat down and took the fork. 

Edge already had a pleased look on his face. Undyne grinned happily. You and Maylee stared at your teacher nervously, knowing how strict she could be. She always found some flaws in your cooking.

When she took a bite, her eyes widened in surprise. She took another bite 

"Hmm...I gotta say, this tastes really good. Fine, you won Edge. You seem to really have great cooking skills. You'll all get an A for this one." 

Edge looked as if he had already expected her to say something along the lines. You and Maylee exchanged unbelieving looks. Mrs. Cranberry didn't say anything bad about the dish at all! What the hell?? How good could this spaghetti be?? Now you really wanted to taste it as well.

Undyne was already filling up four plates for each of you and put them on the table. It was weird to see Edge eating. Though it was the same when you saw Papyrus eating earlier. Where did that food even go? They were skeletons! At first you just kinda expected the food to drop out of their jaws or something. But it just magically disappeared.

Undyne literally devoured her plate. Somehow that didn't surprise you.

Why did Edge have such great cooking skills? Maybe he had to cook a lot underground? Maybe it was his hobby? Whatever it was, you finished your spaghetti rather fast too. "Edge, that spaghetti tastes amazing! Where did you learn to cook so well?" You asked him. 

"I taught myself." He told you without looking at you.

"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of your first day at school with monsters and you meet a certain someone at the park.

Your last class that day was Physics. You sat next to a dude called Patrick. But you rarely talked to him. You knew that he wasn't the best student. Also you once heard him talking to his buddy about the whole monster-situation. Seemed like he was rather curious about them.

Three skeletons entered the classroom. It was Sans, Red and...another skeleton?? He had a relaxed grin on his face and was wearing an orange hoodie. He was rather tall. Not as tall as Papyrus and Edge, but still pretty tall. Well he would probably be almost about the same high as them, if not for his slouched body. 

Red saw you first and winked at you. Sans and the new skeleton took seat in front of you. Red found a place somewhere behind you. 

Sans turned around to face you. "hey, pal. nice to see ya here." 

"Yea, same to you Sans. Who's your buddy?" 

The skeleton in the orange hoodie had turned around as well. "that's orange. guess he's a friend of mine." 

"hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Orange grinned at the smaller skeleton. 

Patrick looked at you confusion written all over his face. "Hey Y/n, are you friends with these weirdos?" 

"They aren't weirdos. Their names are Sans and Orange." You pointed with your thumb behind you. "And that's Red." 

Patrick lifted an eyebrow. "Uhh, okay. Interesting names, I guess? Why are you named after a font and colours?" 

Red interfered in the conversation. "ya know, red is actually just a nickname of mine. guess i got caught red handed too often when doing bad things." Patrick snorted at Red's pun and his sceptical look turned into a grin. "and maybe it's because when i'm in a rush while driving and stop at the traffic lights, i often see red." 

"Pfff, haha. Hey, so you got your own car?" Patrick asked, leaning back in his chair and looking at Red with interest.

"nope, i've got a motorcycle." Red told him, with a proud expression on his face.

Wait, Red wasn't his actual name? Well, it would have been weird if that was his real name. But then what was his name? And what about the other skeletons? Patrick was right. It was weird that they were named after fonts and colours. And Edge wasn't quite the normal name as well. But maybe that was just a monster-thing. After all there were also monsters with the same names, right? Like Asgore and Frisk.

Red and Patrick started talking enthusiastically about motorcycles and cars. You shot a look at Sans and Orange. They both seemed pleased at Patrick's change in attitude. Yep, that worked out perfectly fine.

"So you're interested in Physics?" You asked the two skeletons in front of you. 

Sans nodded. "yep, used to work in a lab. though i often had trouble reducing the liquid. i just couldn't concentrate." 

Orange grinned at Sans. "so after all this time, can you still read the periodic table? isotope so." 

Sans snorted and shot another pun back at Orange. "heh, you ever had to take care of an atom? it's hard, cause you always have to keep an ion it." And the puns kept on coming. 

You were surprised to hear, that Sans used to work in a lab though. He didn't seem like that kind of person from what you knew about him. On the other hand, it's not like you knew a lot of stuff about him in the first place. 

Red and Patrick were talking about their favourite type of music when the teacher walked into the classroom. Red said quietly:" I really like the music by the cars, you auto listen to it." Patrick grinned amused. " I'll check 'em out later." 

They kept on talking quietly until your teacher interrupted them. "Patrick and...what's your name again?" 

"red." 

"Okay, Red. If you two don't stop talking immediately, there will be consequences." She shot an warning look at these two.

"sure, I'll try to REDuce it." He said grinning. Patrick, Sans, Orange and you couldn't help but laugh at that. It took your teacher a while to get why you were laughing. When she got it, she turned into a light shade of red and lowered her eyebrows. 

"not tryin' to be rude here, but you're turning kinda RED, miss." 

And that gave her the rest. "That's enough! First of all, my name is Miss Whitton and you, Red, will have detention after school today!" He shut up after that. Congratulations Red, you managed to get detention on your first day of school. Miss Whitton was known for her short temper and it wasn't uncommon that her students got detention. But how was Red supposed to know that? Maybe you should have told him.

After school you went to your clubroom on the top floor. Maylee was already sitting there, her attention on her laptop. You sat down next to her. "Hey, what are you watching this time?" 

"Rewatching my favourite series in honor of Max." She closed her eyes and dramatically held her fist above her heart. 

"Ah right, almost forgot again." 

"Y/N I'M HIGHLY DISAPPOINTED!" She exclaimed, looking at you with furrowed brows. You grinned and apologized. She ignored your half-assed apology and started focusing on her show again.

You pulled out your college block and started scribbling random stuff. Yeah and that's what your club is basically about. You used to have more members. But they left and now it was just you and your best friend. Your club was called the fan club. Fan of what? You weren't really sure about that yourself. Maylee could probably name a ton of things your club was a fan of. 

Why did your club even exist in the first place? At first you two took that whole thing really serious. You planned on doing actual activities like going to conventions and stuff. But that never really happened. That was probably the reason why the other members left. 

So the problem now was, that if you didn't get new members soon, your club would be resolved. 

"Hey May, so what do you think about the monsters we met so far?" You asked May, not stopping to scribble random doodles.

"Hmm, they are pretty cool. I like 'em. Especially Alphys." 

"Well that doesn't surprise me." 

"Oh hey, about our lack of members problem..." Maylee said and looked up at you.

You looked up from your college block as well. "Yeah?" 

"How about we ask Alphys and Undyne if they want to join? I mean they are both Anime Fans, so they fit in here, right?" She suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Let's ask them tomorrow." You agreed. That would be really cool.

On your way home you always came by a park. You noticed a familiar figure sitting on a park bench. What was Edge doing in the park? Maybe he just went for a walk? He was wearing a worn-out red scarf. You should probably start wearing a scarf to school soon as well. It was the beginning of October, so it was getting rather cold outside. The new monsters at your school had missed the first month of the semester. But that didn't seem to be that big of a problem.

When you approached him, you saw what exactly he was doing. Stroking a cat! A small white cat was rubbing against Edges legs and meowed softly. Edge was smiling at the cat and pulled something out of his pocket. A can of cat food?? 

Okay you had to admit...it was quite adorable to see that tall edgy skeleton care for a small creature like a cat. And he genuinely smiled!

You came closer and when he noticed you, he seemed conflicted. Like he couldn't decide between being angry and being embarrassed. Well in the end it was both. He looked back down at the cat and avoided eye contact. 

"Hey there Edge." You greeted him. He didn't bother to look up again.

"What are you doing here, human?" 

"I could ask you the same thing, you know? I was just walking home." 

He didn't say anything and began stroking the cat again. You sat next to him. "So, I guess that's not your cat?" 

"Not really, no." 

"You come here often to feed it?"

"It seemed like he doesn't have a home. So I started to come by and feed him. He's always here when I come." Aww, who would have thought that someone like Edge would have a soft spot for cats. 

"That's cute." 

At that he looked at you with wide eyes. "Cute?! It's definitely not cute! Doomfanger is a beast." 

"Wait what, you named him Doomfanger?" 

You grinned at him and he narrowed his eyes. "Is that a problem, human?!" 

"Nope. No problem here. I like the name. Great name. Really fits him." You reached out to stroke Doomfanger. When he saw your hand approach, he stopped moving. And when you touched him, he hissed. So you pulled your hand away.

"Okay no stroking then.." 

"I told you, he's a beast." 

"But he likes you." 

"Of course he does." Now he leaned back and crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face. 

"So why not take him home with you?" 

"I can't do that. My brother has got that damn dog, that always steals my bones." 

"He steals what?!" You looked at him shocked.

"Bones." Edge repeated. 

"But you're- I mean, wait, what bones? Like, actual bones?" You lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes of course, actual bones! What else would I be talking about?" 

"I'm confused." 

"Oh, are you? I didn't even notice!" He said sarcastically while opening the can of cat food. 

"So he just, what, detached your arm and takes it??" You asked, still not understanding what exactly he was getting at. 

"Dear Asgore, no! My attacks! I'm talking about my bone attacks you idiot!" Bone attacks? How could a dog steal attacks? Yeah, you still had no idea what he was telling you.

"Okay?" You said unsure. 

"You still don't get it, now do you?" You shook your head and he let out an exasperated sigh. 

"But now I'm actually wondering about something else." Edge shot you an questioning look and Doomfanger started eating out of the can. 

"Can you detach your bones?" 

Edge sighed. "Is...that a yes or a no?" You asked.

"I suppose it's possible to detach some bones..." While talking he lifted his sleeve up and took one of his red gloves off to reveal his bony arm. And with one quick pull he removed his forearm. Your eyes widened. "I'm not too sure if I can reattach it though." He smirked and wiggled his slender fingers on the detached arm. 

"What?! Then why did you-" You were shocked by his words and started to panic. Was this your fault?! Would he have to live with only one arm? Surely there would be a way to reattach it! There had to be a way! "Gimme that! I'm sure we can fix it!" 

You snatched the arm away from Edge. "What the hell do you think you're doing human?!"

Suddenly you felt someone snatch the arm from you. And that someone wasn't Edge. You and Edge just sat there staring at the dog kidnapping Edge's arm. "This isn't actually happening, is it?" 

"You should hope so. Because in case it is, I might actually have to kill you, human." 

You abruptly stood up and started running after the rather big fluffy white dog. Doomfanger hissed when you accidentally knocked over the half-empty can of food. Edge started chasing the dog as well and caught up to you pretty fast. "That's entirely your fault human!" 

"I'm sorry, but was I the one who just detached his arm, not even knowing if you could put it back?!" 

"I was joking, for Asgore's sake! Of course I can reattach it! Did you really think I would have done it otherwise?!" Whoops, okay that's true. You needed to get his arm back!

"Hold up doggy! Come here and be a good boy!" At your words, the dog suddenly came to a halt. Then it suddenly dropped Edge's arm and ran toward you with an outstretched tongue. You stopped. That dog seemed capable of pushing you down, in case it planned to jump on you, considering it's size. You really liked dogs. But you didn't want to end up lying on the ground with a dog on top of you. You turned around and started running back to Doomfanger. The dog ran past Edge. So the lanky skeleton went on to grab his arm and reattach it to where it belonged. When Doomfanger saw you running towards him with an panicked look on your face, the cat abandoned it's food and jumped onto the bench. 

Of course you weren't fast enough. The dog reached you and, as you had predicted, knocked you over and continued to lick your face. Indeed, a good boy. 

Edge came over and grinned down at you, not seeming like he was going to help you anytime soon.

Then someone walked over to you and you recognised his voice. "heh, he seems to really like you, huh?" 

"I appreciate his love, but please help me Sans." You tried to wiggle out from under the dog, but he was way to heavy. 

Sans laughed and shot a lock at Edge. "what's goin' on here?" 

"Why don't you have your dog on a leash?" Edge still seemed amused by your and Sans' dog display. 

"welp, annoying dog has a lot of power, you just have to unleash it." Sans winked. 

You groaned and tried to push his dog of. "Yeah, I can see his power, now please, can someone help me?" 

Sans held out a small bone and called for his dog. His head shot up in the air and he jumped off of you, running towards the new bone. You stood up and brushed your hands off on your jeans. "Thanks." Annoying dog ran away with his new found treasure. 

Sans waved at you and Edge before following his dog. "see ya tomorrow." 

You were alone with Edge again. "I'm sorry." 

"Hmph." Sorry for what though? It's not like you did anything wrong...okay maybe besides the fact that you took his arm without permission. But it wasn't your fault that Sans and his dog had to turn up at that moment and said dog decided it was a good idea to steal someone's arm, that just so happened to be in your hands.

Doomfanger was still sitting on the bench and licking his paws, completely ignoring the two of you, the rest of his food, and the sound of a barking dog from far away. You wished you could be this relaxed all the time.

"Soo, about Doomfanger...you don't want to take him with you because of your bro's dog, but why?" 

"I suppose they wouldn't get along very well." Edge explained.

"Why not just try it? I mean, sometimes dogs and cats become great friends, you know?" 

"...Maybe someday." He said, clearly hesitating. He really didn't think they would get along, which made you wonder if Red's dog was just as 'beastly' as Doomfanger. 

"Okay then. Uh, well I gotta go home now. See you tomorrow." 

"Goodbye, human." 

You stopped in your tracks and turned around one more time. "Uhm, is your arm okay?" 

"Yes, it's fine." He waved you off and sat back down on the bench next to Doomfanger.

"No bite marks or som-" 

"No." He interrupted you.

"Okay then, that's good. See ya."

Maybe, if you had taken the chance then and actually looked at his arm more closely, you would have noticed that, not only had there already been bite marks beforehand, but also that his arm was full of old scars.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at School with your new friends!

The next day you had English Literature with Sans, Alphys and Undyne. You got along pretty well with all of them.

Sans told a pun every now and then and you learnt one thing. It just gets worse if you start telling puns too. With doing that, you encourage him and he literally doesn't stop letting them keep coming. Where does he even get all those puns from?! Anyway, you weren't going to try to compete with him in coming up with puns. Red and Orange seemed to be making a good job of doing so. But you soon decided that Sans deserved the title of 'pun-master' more than the other both. 

Also you noticed that there was something going on between Alphys and Undyne. They seemed to like each other a lot. But as far as you knew they weren't dating. Well you weren't sure about that. You would have to ask later. Heh, if you told Maylee about it she would definitely ship it. 

After that you had Biology with Red. He sat next to you. He was like Sans in many ways. Not just because of his appearance. He definitely loved puns as well. Oh and also knock-knock jokes. Way too many knock-knock jokes. But Red somehow was quite the complicated monster. 

He always seemed nervous. Especially when he was around his brother. Sometimes he was pretty shy and on other occasions he was talking to the teacher or the other students without any holdback. 

Red always called you doll. Sure, it was kind of annoying and made you uncomfortable. But you got used to it quite fast. You sometimes found him staring at you and when you asked him why he waved you of. And you also noticed that he tended to be pretty perverted, often telling rather dirty puns.

Next you had computer applications. Some students shared a computer. You usually had one on your own. But when Edge walked into the room and spotted you, he came over and sat next to you. "Hey Edge." 

"Hello human." 

"So, did you ever use a computer before? I mean did you even have computers down in the underground?" 

"Of course we did. I had one in my room. Though I didn't use it that much."

"You had internet?"

He nodded. "There was that one thing called 'Undernet', where you could post stuff. It was awful. Why did that thing even exist? As if there wasn't enough hate in the real world." They had internet?? But how? And where did they get the get the computers from in the first place? 

"Oh that doesn't sound quite nice, I guess. But it's not really any different up here. There's way too much hate on the internet. Well, not only there. Of course in the real world as well." 

"Hmpf. I can say with certainty, that the hate up here is nothing in comparison to the place where I come from." He took the mouse and opened up a program, you were supposed to work with.

"Oh, uhm, sorry." You still had not idea what that place had been like, and you weren't sure if you even wanted to know, if it really was that bad. And Edge didn't seem like he was ready to talk about it.

"There's no need for you to apologize, human. It's not like it's your fault." That was true, but you still felt bad about it.

Even though Edge could be rather rude, sometimes he was quite nice. Most of the time he had a scowl on his face. He always seemed to be on guard, never relaxing. When you said something wrong or you were being sarcastic he either ignored you or he snapped. Though sometimes he said something sarcastic back at you.

He always called you human. Not once had he called you by your actual name. Why was that? Had he already forgotten your name? Nah, he must have heard it enough by now to remember it. Did he simply not want to call you by your name? Maybe because he didn't want to get all friendly with you. But why though?

Also you noticed that his relationship to his brother was somewhat ruined. Edge always glared at Red as if he was the scum on earth. Red was a nervous wreck. He seemed almost afraid of his own brother. And on the rare occasions, when Edge praised him for something, Red seemed like he didn't know how to react. Why were they like that?

At lunch time Maylee, Alphys, Undyne and you sat together again. Alphys was rambling about something and Undyne listened attentively and smiled, when you and May arrived. You sat down on the opposite site of them and shot a suspicious look at those two. And then you couldn't help but just blurt it out. "Are you two a thing?" 

Alphys looked up at you and a soft blush spread on her cheeks. Undyne's grin broadened and she placed an arm around Alphys' shoulders. "We sure are! How did you know, punk?" Undyne looked so proud revealing this and Alphys' blush deepened. So these two were dating! That sure is nice, you thought. 

"I dunno, it's just, the looks you were giving each other sometimes? It's hard not to notice, that you two are pretty close." You smiled at them. 

Maylee looked shocked. "But I didn't notice y/n! How did I not notice?!" 

You shrugged. "Yeah I'm surprised at that too. How did you, the shipping-master, not notice, that there was obviously something going on right in front of your eyes? I'm very disappointed May."

After asking Alphys and Undyne some questions, like which one of them confessed and since when they've been dating, they told you some interesting stories. Then Maylee told them about your fan club. "Wait what?! You two have your own club?! That's so cool, right Al?!" 

The lizard-monster nodded enthusiastically. "Y-yes, indeed! So what's your c-club about?" 

"Uhh, hard question." You muttered. 

"Weeeell, you see, our club is about being a fan. And before you ask...fan of many things. Including Anime, Series, Movies, Games, Rock Music and Cats!" Maylee explained. 

"S-sounds interesting!" Alphys eyes sparked up at the word Anime. 

So you asked them. "So, any chance that you wanna join our club?" 

"Really?! Can we?? That would be awesome!" Undyne was a very loud person, you noted. 

"Of course you can! We are in a need of members actually. So yeah, it would be pretty great if you two joined." Maylee explained.

Both of them seemed happy about your suggestion and wanted to join your club. So you told them to come by after school.

In Chemistry you were together with the three pun masters again. Red, Sans and Orange. It was awful and great at the same time to be surrounded by these three. Where did they get all this chemistry puns from? That class went by surprisingly fast. You went to your locker to grab your stuff for your next class, which was Geography. While heading for the classroom, you saw a familiar orange hoodie. 

"Hey, Orange!" You called out to him and he turned to look at you. 

"hey kid. uh, you don't happen to know, where the geography classroom is?" He asked.

"Actually I do happen to know that and also I happen to apparently have the same class as you next." Your grinned and went ahead, Orange following you.

That guy was probably the most relaxed person you had ever met. When you arrived at the class, Orange sunk into the chair next to you like he was part of the chair itself. 

Also you noticed that he smelled like cigarettes and...honey? Why did he smell like honey? When you asked him about the cigarette thing he grinned and affirmed your assumption. So he did smoke. 

"I already asked about the others. But are you related to Papyrus and Sans? I mean you really do resemble Papyrus a lot, you know?" You asked out of curiosity. 

"heh, yea, guess that's true. but no, we aren't related. at least not in the way that you're talkin' 'bout." 

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean by that. Is there any other way of being related? Are you a copy of Papyrus, or something?" You guessed jokingly. He became tense for a moment. 

Then he just laughed and you didn't talk about it further. Weird. 

Your last class that day was Physical Education with Edge and Undyne. At that point you noticed that you didn't have a single class together with Papyrus. Wait, was he even a senior? You asked Undyne about it. "Hahah, no Papy's actually a Junior!" 

"Okay that makes sense." So Papyrus was the youngest out of all of you? Interesting. Somehow you had thought he must be about the same age as Sans.

You had to run rounds at the sports ground. Undyne and Edge both were pretty fast and they didn't seem to be out of breath at all. You tried to catch up with them ,already puffed. 

"W-why are you guys so...damn well trained??" 

Undyne shot a proud look at you. "Heh, I used to be the captain of the royal guard!" 

Edge looked at her rather confused. "You were the captain? Actually, that shouldn't surprise me. Papyrus isn't the type to be the head of something important like the royal guard. I suppose he wouldn't be capable of defeating you." 

"Yeah, Papyrus is too ...let's say too kind-hearted. He wouldn't be able to...well, do certain stuff that sometimes has to be done! I couldn't let him join the Royal Guard back there." What exactly was she talking about? What stuff had to be done? You wanted to ask, but you felt that there was a good reason why she didn't straight out say it.

"He wasn't even part of the Royal Guard? Okay now that's pathetic." Edge seemed amused.

"Why would that be pathetic? Papyrus is a great person without being part of that." You said, having read about Papyrus enthusiasm to join the Royal Guard on his blog. 

"Ha! Yea, Y/n is absolutely right! What about you then? I heard you had a Royal Guard too in Fell?" Undyne asked.

"Indeed. I was the head of Fell's Royal Guard." While telling you that Edge looked rather proud. But in his expression was something hurt as well.

"What?! Really?! Well, Lord Edgy, then I guess we are..." Undyne seemed to think. "Captain-Buddies!!" She held a fist in front of her. "Fuhuhu." Undyne laughed and Edge just ignored it and kept on running. 

It was hard to keep up with those two. But you somehow managed to do so anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your club finally gets two new members and you get involved in some trouble at the park.

Maylee and you were already sitting in the clubroom, waiting for your new members to arrive. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Undyne came barging in, followed by a nervous Alphys. 

"Hey, punks! So that's your clubroom, huh? Looks nice!" Undyne said. They looked around with curious faces. 

Your clubroom was rather plain. There was a small table surrounded by some chairs standing in the middle. On the right and left were some shelves and a desk. On the shelves were multiple books, films, some mangas and some games. At one point Maylee had even placed some figures on one shelf.

Alphys seemed amazed. "S-so how do we become o-official members?" 

You handed them two formulas. "Here. You just gotta fill them in. We'll handle the rest."

Undyne and Alphys took place at the table. "So, what exactly do you do in your club?" Undyne asked.

You tried to explain. "Uh, we don't really have any important activities right now. We just meet up twice a week after school, sit here, talk and do...stuff. Maylee usually watches something on her laptop or she writes fanfictions, while I try to improve my drawing skills? I know that doesn't sound very appealing. But since it has only been Maylee and me for a rather long time, it didn't make much sense to do actual club activities. But hey, now that you two are here that'll change!"

Maylee agreed. "Yep, let's change that! I mean, I like the way our club is at the moment. It's kind of just a time to relax and hang out. But actually doing something doesn't sound too bad either!" 

"B-but I think what you are doing right now sounds great as well! I-i like doing nothing! Well I mean, I-it's not really doing nothing, r-right? Hanging out with friends and doing stuff you like is a g-great way to spend your time!" Alphys said.

"Yep, Al is right! No need to change that if you don't want to!" Undyne grinned and handed you her formula back. Alphys did so as well. This really worked out rather quick. You hadn't expected them to join so fast, without having to convince them. Because that's what you had tried with the other students, who thought about maybe joining. You and Maylee had always tried your hardest. But it just didn't work out. You weren't able to convince anyone to join your weird club. And someday you just gave up. And now Undyne and Alphys joined just like that. Monsters really were something else, huh?

"Yeah, but we could still do some more club activities from now on." You shrugged, taking a look at the formulas in your hands. You were going to hand them in later. 

From then on these two came to the clubroom regularly. It was nice to finally have members again. And Alphys and Undyne were nice to hang out with. You really liked those two. 

You also met up every lunch break at the cafeteria. Sometimes some of the Skeletons came by too. Most of the time just Papyrus and Sans. Though sometimes Edge and Red came as well. 

One day Orange showed up with a new skeleton. He was the smallest out of all the skeletons. His eyes had blue glowing stars in them, he wore a battle body like Papyrus did and a blue bandana around his neck. Orange introduced him as his brother.

"Hello human y/n! I've heard a lot about you! I am the magnificent Blueberry, but you may call me Blue! It's nice to finally meet you!" 

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Blue. You're a Junior, right?" 

"Yes, that is correct human y/n!" Blue smiled at you. You decided, that he probably was the most adorable monster you ever saw. And now you understood, why Orange always spoke so highly of his little bro. And just like Orange had told you, Blue seemed to be a bundle of energy. Yeah, pretty much the opposite of Orange.

Huh, so every skeleton had a brother. They always came in pairs. Was that just a coincidence? Maybe that's a thing among skeletons. 

Later that day you were walking home, taking your usual path, when something in the park caught your eyes. 

Some humans were surrounding the bunny-monster, you once saw at the cafeteria. You didn't understand what exactly they were saying, but it certainly didn't look like they were having a nice little chat. 

One of them said something and the others started hauling with laughter. The monster seemed to shrink in on themselves, looking more than just uneasy. He tried to go past them but one of these guys pushed him back in the middle and shouted something. You got closer and saw their expressions of utter disgust and hate, while the monster just seemed terrified and not able to do anything.

Were those guys from your school? You didn't recognize them though. You felt anger boiling up in you the longer you were watching. When the bunny-monster was pushed by one of these guys once again, you couldn't just stand there anymore. So you stepped in, trying not to appear afraid. There were five guys. And all of them were bigger than you. You supposed that you wouldn't be able to do much against them, besides talking. So that had to be enough! 

"May I ask, what exactly is going on here?" You asked, trying to stay composed. They turned to look at you and you felt the slight need to turn around and run away. 

The guy closest to you, grinned. "I don't think that's any of your business." He took one drag of his cigarette. "If you don't wanna have any trouble, I suggest fucking off, you understand?" 

You went past him, ignoring his question and stopped in front of the monster. "Are you okay?" They avoided eye contact and nodded silently. 

"Aww would you look at that. Trying to be brave, huh? Well, that ain't gonna get you anywhere, sweetie." The one with the cigarette said and his grin broadened. Then he stepped closer to you and laid one of his hands on your shoulder. "I'll give you one last chance to get away, because I'm such a nice guy." They started laughing again. 

You shook off his hand and shot him an angry look. "Don't touch me. What do you want from them?" 

"Oh? We were just having fun, right?" He looked at the monster, waiting for them to agree. But the monster looked down to the ground, not saying anything. 

"Hey trash, my friend asked you something! You sure, that you don't wanna answer?" One of the other guys said. 

"Well, it seems to me, as if they don't enjoy your company, as much as you guys do. So I'm just gonna go and take them somewhere else. I'm sure you don't mind, right?" Trying to play it smooth. Great. That's surely going to help. 

You took the monsters hand. They looked at you pleadingly. "Please don't. You don't have to get involved in this." They whispered. You smiled at them and tried to just go away while pulling the bunny-monster with you. 

One of the guys pushed you back in the middle. Maybe a little bit too forceful. You couldn't hold yourself and fell down on the grass, letting go of the monsters hand in time, to not pull them down with you. "No escaping, my dear. You still need to pay for your actions, right?" 

The monster stood next to you with a worried look on his face. He didn't dare to do anything. You stood up and brushed the dirt from your hands onto your pants. You felt all eyes were on you. You looked up to the guy, who had pushed you and your expression seemed to say more than words. Because suddenly you saw anger flare up in his eyes, followed shortly by amusement. 

He came closer to you and grabbed your wrist. You tried to shake him off, while he pulled you against him, with a look on his face, that sent shivers down your spine. Okay, this went way too far. You had to get out of this and run away together with that monster. Who knows what they planned on doing to you? Yeah, you sure didn't want to know. You were ready to scream for help, but then suddenly his gaze wasn't directed at you anymore. Some kind of panic glanced up in his eyes when he saw something behind you approaching. He let go of you and stepped back. "Hey what's wrong, dude?" One of the others asked. 

You turned around, just in time to see a bone flying straight at the guy in front of you. The bone brushed past his head leaving a thin red line on his cheek. The guy seemed terrified and angry at the same time, thinking about what to do.

His fear got the upper hand and he decided to turn around and flee. When his buddies saw the cause of the attack, they fled too, not wanting to fight against the much taller skeleton-monster, that easily towered over them with a menacing smirk on his face and red glowing eyes. 

Suddenly your legs couldn't hold you anymore and you collapsed down on the ground. Just then was it, that you noticed how stressed you had been. You let out a relieved sigh. 

"Are you okay human? Did that worthless creature hurt you?" Edge was now standing directly in front of, looking down at you with a worried expression. Wait, was he actually worried about you?

"Yes, I'm fine. Though maybe that wouldn't have been the case, if you didn't step in. So, thank you." You looked up at him, surprised to see him offering his hand to help you stand back up. Wow, why was he suddenly being nice? You took his gloved hand and he pulled you up. His fingers were so long and thin! For a moment you stared at his hand, fascinated, and forgot to let go. 

"It's not a big deal human. But are you certain, that you're feeling alright?" You quickly let go of his hand and muttered a short apology. He put a hand on his hip and just then you noticed Doomfanger, squirming around Edge's legs. Oh, so that's why he had been here.

You turned to the bunny-monster. He exhaled, obviously relived. "Are you hurt? What did these guys want from you?" 

"N-no, I'm okay. I honestly don't know what they wanted. They said something like, 'scum like you shouldn't be allowed in a public park' and then they didn't stop insulting me and...Well, anyways, uhm. Thank you so much for helping me. I don't...how can I thank you?" 

"Hey, no need to thank us. It should be common sense for people to step in and help when they see someone having trouble, right?" You said, smiling at the bunny-monster.

"There aren't always humans like you running around and willing to help. Most of your kind would just ignore our calls for help and keep on going. Or maybe even stop and stare. Calling for help here is useless. Nobody will come." Edge was looking at you, meaning every single word he said. Somehow it made you really sad, to hear him say stuff like that. But you knew that what he was saying was partly true. But you didn't want to admit that.

"That's not true. There are many humans that would help! I mean, it can't-" 

"Stop lying to yourself, human. Accept the truth." He said and bent down to pick up Doomfanger. 

The bunny-monster waved and turned to go. "Uh, anyways, thanks for your help again you two..."

"Wait! You go to our highschool, right? My name is Y/n and that is Edge. If you ever need help you can come to us, okay?" You offered. 

"Uh, sure thanks. Bye!" 

"Why did you just include me? Did I give you permission to do so?" Doomfanger was snuggling up to Edge. Truly a beast. 

You lifted an eyebrow at him. "What? Since when do I need permission to tell someone your name? You didn't inform me about that." You said sarcastically. 

He started to walk away, so you followed him by his side. "Are you taking Doomfanger with you this time?" 

"Yes, that's right, human." 

"What about Red's dog? You said they probably wouldn't get along." You asked him. 

"They WILL get along. I will make them get along, if needed." Not sure if it works that way, but yeah, Lord Edgy would be able to handle it somehow. 

"Okay good luck then. Thanks for helping again and see you tomorrow!" You waved him goodbye and made your way back home, where a ton of homework and an angry mother were awaiting you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes trying to stay awake at School is hard. Especially when you had nearly no sleep.

It had been a long day. When you arrived home, the first thing your mom did, was to yell at you. That day you were supposed to look after your little sister, because your mother was at work and Lucie was home earlier than usual. You planned to skip club and go home. But you had totally forgotten about that, because of the fact that Alphys and Undyne had joined your club. And then the thing at the park happened. So you had been too late and your mom had already been home. It's not that something happened to Lucie. No, she was perfectly fine, eating all of your sweets and watching tv. Your mother was angry, because you hadn't listen to her, even if it wasn't your intention. 

Then you had to learn for a test and stayed up really late because of that. When you finally finished, your little sister came over to your room because she couldn't sleep. 

Being the nice sister that you were, you read her a good-night-story and waited for her to fall asleep. Just then you had the chance to sleep yourself. 

But you couldn't fall asleep. Your brain seemed to have other plans. You kept thinking about Edges words. Were humans really that cruel? Would they really not step in and help if they saw a monster get bullied? 

You finally fell asleep for not even an hour, before a nightmare woke you. You were sweating and your heart was racing in your chest. What did you dream about? You couldn't exactly remember. Lucie, your mother and Edge had been there. Lucie was crying and the other two were yelling at each other. Then someone got hurt. It didn't make any sense. Your family didn't even know Edge. It probably meant nothing. 

You tried to fall asleep again, but it didn't work at all. So you stayed up until your alarm clock woke your sister and both of you had to get ready for school. 

You felt so damn tired, when you arrived at school. It was hard to stay awake and you couldn't stop yawning. Also you feared, that if you closed your eyes for more than a second, you would fall asleep standing.

In Geography it became too much for you. You laid your head on your arms and as soon as you did that your eyes felt shut and you were gone. Orange had noticed your tiredness and said he would wake you, in case that the teacher looked over to you. 

Soon after you had dozed off, you felt Orange's bony arm in your ribs. You opened your eyes slowly, glaring at him. He nodded his head in the teacher's direction. He was watching you. Well, crap, that didn't work at all. 

You leaned back and tried to hold your eyes open, which really wasn't easy at all. Orange nudged you whenever he noticed you closing your eyes for too long. When you looked in a certain direction for too long, staying awake got too hard. So you changed your position every ten seconds. 

After class Orange carried your bag and you followed him, almost bumping into another student. He took your arm as well. "what course do you have next kid?" 

"PE." You muttered, not wanting to talk much. 

"heh, maybe that'll wake ya up." You groaned. 

Orange brought you to your locker, not trusting you to go alone. And that was actually reasonable. You felt like falling asleep even when walking. 

Undyne saw the two of you and took over from there. "Whoa, you look worse than before at lunch break, punk! Think you can get trough PE?" 

"I have to, I guess." 

You PE teacher noticed your lack of energy and asked you if you were alright. "Yea, I'm fine... I'll manage." You said, yawning. 

While running, Undyne and Edge shot worried looks at you and both of them were running slower than usually, so that you could keep up with them. Yes, even Lord Edgy seemed slightly concerned about you. 

After PE, Undyne and Edge left you alone at your locker. They both needed to go somewhere. You only heard something about 'job', before they said goodbye and left. You said it was okay, to stop them from feeling guilty about leaving you alone.

But as soon as they were gone and you leaned your head against the door of your locker, you were fast asleep. 

Someone grabbed you by your shoulder. A voice. Huh, seems like someone was talking to you. "n...hey...Y/N! come on wake up, kid. How could you fall asleep in that position? not that i blame you. sleeping on a bed is nice, but i always had a soft spot for rather unique sleeping places." 

You groaned at Orange's pun. "come on, gotta wake up now, kid." You opened your eyes slowly and bumped into Orange's chest. He hold you by your shoulders.

"so did you sleep while running in PE too?" He said jokingly.

"No, I didn't..." 

"guess, that would have been fitful, huh?" 

You didn't react to his pun. "hey, you still there? should i bring you home?" 

"...nah, it's fine...I can get home by myself." Or at least, you hoped so.

"you certainly don't look like you can though. where do you live, kid? I'll get you there." No response. "y/n?" 

Your eyes fell close again and you rested against his chest even more. His hoodie was rather comfortable. At any rate better than the locker. He turned around and took you in a piggy-back. He grabbed your bag and headed for your clubroom. Luckily you had talked to Orange about you fan club, so he knew where it was.

Usually today wouldn't be club-day. But Maylee and Alphys had decided to spent their evening in the clubroom to learn together. But you didn't really think, they would actually learn. No they would probably watch Anime instead. So luckily, they were sitting in front of the laptop in the clubroom. They looked at Orange and you shocked, when you entered the room hanging loosely on his back, peacefully asleep.

"O-orange, w-what happened?" Alphys stuttered with a concerned look on her face. 

"don't worry, 's not a big deal. she's just sleeping. ya know where she lives, right? i'll get her home." Orange explained and Alphys expression turned from concerned to kinda mischievous. Same for Maylee. They shot knowing looks at each other and grinned. Maylee told Orange your address and winked at him. 

When Orange dropped you off at your house, your sister opened the door. "...Who are you? Are you a skeleton?"

"uhh, yep, i'm a skeleton-monster actually. are you y/n's sister?" Orange asked with a warily look on his face.

"Yes, my name is Lucie! Why is my sister sleeping on your back? Is she okay?" Lucie didn't seem to be concerned in the slightest. She was more interested in the skeleton standing in front of her. 

"yea, she's jus' very tired. can i come in and drop her on the couch or something?" 

"But only if you aren't evil! Mum always says I shouldn't let strangers in, especially no monsters!" Lucie seemed to be thinking. 

"oh,uhh-" 

"Are you my sister's boyfriend?" She asked.

"naah, jus' a friend." 

"A friend! Okay then I think I can let you in! I can trust you right?" 

"sure thing, kiddo." Orange tried to smile down at the little girl, noticing that she looked a lot like you.

When you woke up, you found yourself lying on your couch in the living room and a blanket was thrown over you. 

You heard voice coming from the kitchen. Your little sister was talking to someone. Wait, that voice sounded familiar. How did you even get here? The last thing you remembered was standing in front of your locker in school.

You put the blanket aside, stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to find Lucie having a nice tea party with Orange.

The tall skeleton was slumped back into a chair, drinking his tea and listening to your babbling sister. "-does that. And then she told me about that one fluffy goat and that he loves golden-flower-tea. But you know, you can't buy that stuff in the store so me and sis tried to make our own golden-flower-tea! It tasted awful!" She started giggling. 

Somehow that whole thing looked pretty adorable. Your small sister telling that tall skeleton her stories. 

You snickered lightly, and just then the two noticed you standing in the doorframe. 

"Oh hey Sis! You're finally awake!" 

"Yep. I see you two have already become great friends, huh?" 

"Yes, indeed! Sis you should marry Orange! I think he would be a great husband!" 

"W-what? Heh, sure Lucie I will definitely do that." You said sarcastically and your cheeks got a taint redder while you rolled your eyes. Lucie laughed and took one of the cookies, laying on a plate on the table. It was almost empty. 

Suddenly someone behind you cleared their throat. Oh crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader. I know what it's like to almost fall asleep at school. But luckily it didn't actually happen yet. xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will your mother ever change her mind about monsters? Probably not anytime soon...

What time was it? Why was she already home? You turned around to look at your mum's face boiling with anger. 

"What's that supposed to be?" 

"Nice to see you too, mum." 

"Answer me y/n." 

"I don't know what you mean to be honest. If you're talking about Orange, he's a good friend of mine." 

"Why is there a monster sitting in our kitchen?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Oh you knew that challenging look too well. Challenge accepted. 

"Like I said, his name is Orange and he's my friend." You shrugged.

"Well, you know exactly what I think about that. When did I allow you to bring any monsters inside MY house?" Yeah, her house. You would love to move out as soon as you had the chance to. But the thing is, that you didn't want to leave Lucie behind.

"Mum, we already talked about this. I don't care about your ways of thinking about monsters. I know that I can't change anything about that. But please leave me and Lucie out of that." You knew that these words wouldn't get you anywhere. Your mother was stubborn and it had always been almost impossible to change her opinion about something, when she had set her mind. 

The air was tense. Lucie hold her breath and didn't move at all. Orange was tensed up as well. His usual lazy grin was gone and his eyes were completely blank. He seemed extremely uncomfortable and probably would have just walked away from this, if your mum didn't stand in the way.

"I don't remember you being Lucie's legal guardian. I am raising her, not you. Stop being so stubborn Y/n!" She raised her voice slightly.

"Oh, now I'm the one being stubborn! Very funny, mum. You know, I'm just trying to help. Lucie is still my sister and I care about her and I won't let you raise her with that corrupted way of thinking of yours!" 

"That's enough!!" Your mom raised her hand. It may have looked like she wanted to hit you. But you knew that she would never do that to you. She probably just wanted to run her hand trough her hair. Something she always did, when she was annoyed. But Orange seemed to misinterpret that. 

Suddenly he stood in front of you. 

"d o n' t." 

A suffocating silence spread around. Your mom looked at the skeleton-monster that appeared in front of her out of nowhere, with an outraged expression. 

She didn't even ask how he did that. Neither did you or Lucie. You just watched Orange glaring at your mother with a warning expression. "i'm sorry for intruding. i guess i'll go now. bye, kiddo." He waved at Lucie and pushed past your mother. 

You shot your mom a judging look and went after him. He waited for you at the front door.  
"Orange, I'm so sorry for that." 

" 's no big deal. no need to worry 'bout it." 

"Still, I'm sorry that you had to see that. Thanks for talking to my sister and thanks for getting me home. I mean, uh, you did bring me here, right?" You asked him.

"yep. don't worry about it. you should get yourself some more sleep, kid." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." 

You didn't go back into the kitchen. Instead you headed straight for your bed. Someone knocked on your door though. To your delight it wasn't your mother. Lucie sat down next to you on your bed. 

"Was it my fault? That you and mum argued again?" She fidgeted with her hands and avoided to look at you. 

You started stroking her head. "No Lucie. It wasn't your fault at all. You did everything right, okay?" 

"But I was the one who let him in." Now she looked up to you and you saw the tears forming in her eyes. 

"Yeah and that was the right decision. Orange is my friend and he helped me get home, because I couldn't do so on my own. Why wouldn't you let him in?" You smiled at her.

"He drank our honey." Lucie giggled.

"Wait what?" You furrowed your brows. 

"I asked him if he wanted to drink something and he said honey. So I gave him the whole bottle of honey and now it's empty." 

"Okay that sound like him." You started laughing. It seemed like Lucie had forgotten why she had been sad. She vanished in her room, saying that she wanted to draw something. You fell asleep while she was gone. 

When you woke up the next morning, you saw something hanging on your wall, that hadn't been there before. A drawing of Orange, Lucie and you, standing next to each other and smiling widely. 

That day at lunch break, Papyrus announced something. He had already told you, that he had made many friends within his courses. That didn't surprise you. Papyrus was someone that you instantly liked. Sometimes he was a real cinnamon-roll and sometimes he was kind of weird and said things that didn't make any sense to you. But all in one he was indeed, a cool dude. 

So now that most of the students had already warmed up to him, he wanted to try and get into the student council. Sounds like a good idea. You would definitely support him.

When you got back home Lucie asked about Orange. She asked if he was okay. You told her he was fine and as lazy as always. You and him hadn't spoken about what happened yesterday. It's not like there's much to say anyways. 

When you had the chance to, you asked Orange for his phone number and he gave it to you. So in the evening you called him and gave your little sister the phone. 

He seemed surprised to hear your sister's voice and not yours. Hopefully Orange didn't mind. You laid down on your bed and listened to your sister's babbling. 

"Hello Orange!" 

"Yep, it's me, Sis gave me her phone!" 

"I was wondering if you were okay. Mum said some not so nice things and-" 

"Okay then. Will you come here again?" 

"Really? Promise!" Her smile widened. 

"Why not? Are promises a bad thing?" Lucie shot a sceptical look at you and you just shrugged.

"Huh, but this promise would be a easy one, right? I mean, It would be easy to keep it!" 

"Hehehe, you know, today I told my friends about you!" 

"Yep, they were amazed because I'm friends with a skeleton! At first they didn't even believe me!" She looked extremely proud. 

"No, really!...was that a pun?" You wanted to know what Orange was saying, but you didn't ask. They kept on talking and you enjoyed just listening to your sister getting along with your friend. 

Some days later while walking home you saw a familiar cat sitting on a park bench. What the hell was Doomfanger still doing here? Hadn't Edge taken him home with him? You went over to him and sat beside him on the bench. The cat just stared at you. "...Can I pet you?" 

Doomfanger averted his gaze. "Okay, I guess that's a no? What are you doing here?"

The white cat hopped off the bench and started going away. "Really now? Doomfanger wait!" 

He sat down on a different park bench and glared at you again. "Okay now that's just rude." 

"What are you doing, human? You don't honestly expect him to answer you?" You turned your head and saw Edge standing next to you. 

"Uhh, yea, I don't even know what I'm doing to be honest. But why is Doomfanger here? Did he escape or something?" 

"Yes, he did. It almost seems like he prefers being here instead of being in our house. Which I can not understand. Why would he go back here? It's cold. There's no food for him. What is he doing here?" 

You laughed. "Huh, guess he really likes this park. And by the way, there is food. He can catch himself a mouse or a bird or something." You shrugged.

Edge looked at you dumbfounded. "Why would he do that? That's disgusting."

"But cats do that all the time. You are aware of that, right?"

"No??" 

"...Alright, nevermind then." 

Edge went over to Doomfanger and picked him up without a problem. "Anyways, I won't give up yet." 

"Maybe you should try not letting him out at all for some days. He needs to get used to your place." 

Edge tensed up. "No that's...that would be like imprisoning him."

"That's true. But you know, that's what most people do, when they get a new cat. It's just for a few days. After that you can let him out again and it's more likely that he'll come back to your house." 

"I'll consider it. See you tomorrow, human." 

You showed a thumbs-up. "Good Luck."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like some skeletons are coming down with a fever.

You don't like being home. Especially when your mom is there. Your house isn't that big and trough the thin walls you can often hear what the others are saying. You can hear the things your mom tells Lucie sometimes. Lucie tells her something and it better not be something about monsters. Lucie likes your stories about monsterkind, so of course she would try to tell your mum about them too. But that just doesn't work. She doesn't want Lucie to talk about monsters so fondly. She tells Lucie the opposite of the things you tell her and of course that would be difficult for your little sister. She doesn't know who to believe at this point. She wants to listen to the both of you. You know that Lucie would never take one side and never listen to the other again.

And sometimes, when staying in your room, listening to music and trying to ignore the world around you, isn't enough anymore, you leave. You go to the park when you can't stand being home anymore. You lay down in the grass and learn for school or read a novel. Most of the time you don't take anything else with you but a book .

So that's what you had been doing for almost an hour that day. Laying on the grass, you had put your book on your face and now you felt yourself slowly falling asleep. It was rather cold, so you were wearing a thick jacket and a scarf. You knew you probably shouldn't just fall asleep here, but you couldn't help yourself. Sometimes sleeping just seemed like the solution to all of your problems. Sadly, it wasn't. 

When a tall shadow loomed over you, you didn't wake up. "What are you doing, human?" A loud familiar voice said. That voice on the other hand, did wake you up. 

The novel fell off your face, when you sat up startled. You looked at the figure standing in front of you for some seconds, before you really registered who it was. "Oh heeey! It's Edge!" 

"Yes, indeed. So what's that? Isn't it risky to be laying here alone without any kind of protection whatsoever? You shouldn't let your guard down like that, human." He furrowed his brows.

"No need to worry, I'm fine. It's not like there is something anybody could steal from me. I'm literally alone here with my book." You stood up and brushed your pants off. 

"Sure, but what if some weirdo comes by and tries to jump your bones?" 

"What? You talking about yourself?" 

"Very funny, human. I'm being serious here."

"So what are you doing here?" You asked the skeleton. He looked down and there was a rather big white dog sitting beside Edge. It reminded you of Sans' dog. "Oh? So, that's your dog, huh?" 

"No." 

"No??" 

"No." 

"Then what's this?" You pointed at the dog and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"A dog obviously." 

"Yeah I can see that." 

"It's Red's dog." 

"Ahh, okay then. So what's his name?" You kneeled down again and lifted your hand. The dog looked at you with big eyes and let his tongue rolled out. So you started petting him. 

"Annoying dog." 

"Wait what? Doesn't he have a real name?" The dog seemed to smile at you. 

"That IS his real name." 

"...Okay I'm not even gonna ask. Why are you walking your bro's dog?" 

"Because he can't do it himself currently. He is sick." 

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that." You joked.

Edge smirked. "He's got a fever." 

"Oh, so he's not gonna come to school tomorrow?" Annoying dog rolled to his side and you started petting his belly. Edge's smirk faded when he noticed you getting along very well with the dog. He seemed surprised and somewhat weirded out, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I guess he isn't." 

You put your book in your sweater. "Can I come with you?" 

"Since it looks like you don't have anything better to do, you may come along, human. You sure do enjoy my presence." He said with a smirk on his face. 

"Yeah, sure thing, Lord Edgy." 

You two started walking along the park with Annoying dog following you. Sometimes he vanished, only to come back some minutes later. Edge didn't seem to mind his brother's dog wandering off to random places. 

"So, how's Doomfanger?" You asked.

"There." 

"What?" 

"He escaped again." Edge pointed to one of the park bench in the distance. A small white thing was sitting there. 

How did he see that cat from so far away?? "Why do you have such a good eyesight? What about that scar of yours?" 

"It doesn't affect my eyesight." 

"Oh I see. That's good I guess." You really wanted to ask him about that scar. But he might not want to talk about it. You had a feeling, that now wasn't the right time to ask. 

"I didn't lock him down." Edge mentioned.

"Doomfanger? Well, it's your decision." You shrugged.

"I'll handle it in another way." 

Next day at school, not only Red, but Edge as well wasn't there. Your biology teacher asked you to bring Red his homework for the weekend, since you apparently lived near them. Well, that's something you didn't knew. Interesting. 

You only had to go two streets further, to get to their apartment. When you ringed the bell, there was a horse voice on the speaker. "Hello?" 

"Uh, hi, it's Y/n. I'm here to bring Red his homework." 

The door opened and a not-so-good-looking Edge opened the door. He had dark red lines underneath his eye sockets. His usually sparked up eye lights, were looking kinda dimly. Also there was a faint red glow on his cheeks. How was that even possible, considering he was a skeleton?

Leaning against the wall and holding the door with one hand, he seemed surprised to see you.

He was wearing a plain black sweater and black sweatpants. You wondered why he always wore long-sleeved things. Even at PE. Of course he was wearing his red gloves as well. He never seemed to take them off. Well, besides that one time where he took his arm off...

"Hi Edge, you uh, don't look that well." 

"Oh really? What a surprise." He said sarcastically.

"Just saying. You caught Red's fever, I assume?" 

"Yes, that useless piece of trash infected me." 

"No need to blame him. It's normal if one sibling is ill, the others catch it soon after. Same with me and my little sister." 

He glared at you and you stared back at him. What? Did you say something wrong? He opened the door further. "You may come in, human." 

"Thanks?" You said unsure and entered their house, expecting either a messy place with stuff laying all around or a rather fancy and tidy place. It was the latter. 

Most of the furniture were black. The wallpaper was a darker shade of red. The whole place was neatly organized. Seems like someone kept it clean and tidy all the time. The apartment was rather small though. You found yourself in a short hallway leading to the living room, which was directly attached to the kitchen. There were three more doors in the living room and three in the hallway. 

You felt slightly out of place. Standing awkwardly in the living room, you watched Edge barge into one of the rooms without knocking. "Red, there's someone here for you. Get your useless ass out of your bed." 

"come on, boss. you don't honestly expect me to stand up now?" 

"Yes, I do." Edge insisted.

You followed Edge into the rather dark room. "Uhh, Hey Red. Don't worry, no need to get up. You should stay in bed. And actually Edge should lay down too. I'm just here to bring you your biology homework." 

"heya doll. ya' know, boss isn't someone to just lay down when not feeling well." 

"Why not?" You asked, not getting it.

The room was illuminated in darkness. But you could see Red's pupils glowing faintly in the dark. Also you noticed, that his room was a big mess. Even though it was so dark, you could make out clothes, books and trash laying all over the ground. It was quite the opposite to the rest of the apartment.

Neither Edge nor Red answered your question. You cleared your throat. "Okay, well, I'll put your homework on the table in the living room, okay?" Red hummed an agreeing sound.

You left the room again, to put the papers on the table. The door to Red's room closed and Edge came over to you. "Since you are already here, human, do you want a coffee or a tea?" 

"Sure, a coffee would be grea- wait no! You're sick too Edge, you should lay down!"

"There's no need for that." 

"You sure about that?" 

"Yes, I am." He went into the kitchen and you noticed his lack of energy. He was walking more slowly than usual. His breathing sounded heavy and irregular. Observing him while he made coffee, you leaned on the counter. 

"Edge, you should really give yourself some rest. Do you have a thermometer and some medicine maybe?" You came closer to him. 

"No, we don't have those things. Because we don't need them. Now stop being so persistent!" 

"No seriously, Sans told me about that one time, when Papy was sick. He said monsters can get sick in two different ways. Either they drained their magic or they get sick normally like we humans do, too. And believe me, that fever won't go away just like that. I often had to take care of my sister when she was ill, because mum had to work." You told him. 

Edge turned around sharply and threw his hands in the air. "Do I look like I-" Suddenly he staggered forwards right into you. Seems like the sudden movement was too much for his body. He leaned onto you and you could clearly feel his heavy breaths on your neck.

Your hands rested on his chest and you could feel his bones trough the sweater. His body was burning hot. "O-okay, that's enough Edge. I'll make you lay down, whether you approve of it or not."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of the two edgy skeletons doesn't go as planned. Well, what did you expect?

Edge was still leaning onto you and it didn't appear like he would move on his own anytime soon. You pushed him back a bit, to put your right hand on his forehead. It was burning hot as well. "Holy shit...okay now that definitely doesn't feel normal." Maybe monsters kind of fever was different from a human's after all. Edge grumbled something, which you didn't understand. Maybe he wasn't even talking, but just making noises, to prove that he wasn't quite dead yet. How did he and his brother even get this fever? Maybe their bodies just weren't used to the new environment yet? It probably was quite different underground. On Papyrus' blog, you had read that there were five different zones underground. And each of them kinda had its own weather. Apparently Papyrus and Sans lived in a town called Snowdin. Like the name already said, that place was always covered in snow. You didn't know about Edge and Red though. You would ask them later, when they were feeling better. 

You put one of his arms around your neck and lead him to the living room. "Uhh, which one is your room?" You followed his gaze to the door next to Red's. "Okay, that one it is." You pushed the door open and pulled the skeleton with you. 

Huh, Edge's room was neat and tidy like the rest of the apartment. His black furniture looked rather plain. There wasn't much personal about his room. There was a shelf, filled with old-looking books. But beside those books, there really was nothing remarkable. The walls seemed empty, like there was something missing. You helped him settle down on his bed and he sat down, holding his head in his hands. 

"Edge, please lay down. I, uh, what about your parents? They're probably at work right?" He hesitated before nodding. "Okay, when will they be back?" 

"That...doesn't matter. I'm fine... You can leave now." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Nope, you're definitely not okay. You know what? I'll go and get you two something. Is it okay if I take your house key? Then you don't have to get up again. I'll be back soon!" Without waiting for an answer, you left him alone. You found the house key next to the front door hanging on the wall, after looking around a bit. You just grabbed them and left for your house to get some medicine and some soup.

You tried to avoid her, but your mom caught you nevertheless. She looked at the bag in your hand suspiciously. "Where are you going?" 

"To some friends." You said, avoiding to look at her.

"Which Friends? Is it that monster again?" She already sounded kinda annoyed.

"No, it's not Orange." You weren't in the mood to start a debate with her right now. You wanted to get back to Edge and Red as soon as possible. 

"...When will you be back?" Oh, so she wasn't going to pry further about where you're going? 

"Dunno, I'm probably going to stay there for a little bit longer." You told her truthfully. 

"Alright. See you later then. Be careful on your way." 

"Sure, bye mum." 

When you entered the skeletons house again, you put the keys back to where they belonged. You headed straight to the kitchen to heat up the soup and make tea for them. You heard someone coughing, but you couldn't make out whether it was Edge or Red. You left the soup on the stove and went to Red's room first with a glass of water and medicine. 

When you peeked inside his room, you didn't bother to turn on the lights. Red was laying curled up wrapped in his blanket on his bed. "Red? You awake?" you asked him. Suddenly he turned around quickly and his eyes were glaring at you with a flaming red. When he recognized you, he calmed down and his eyes went back to their usual colour. He startled you as well and you almost dropped the glass. 

"oh, heh. sorry for startlin' ya. 'sup doll?" He sat up on his bed, his blanket hanging loosely on his shoulders. 

"I, uh, brought medicine?" You entered the room and turned on the light. After all you didn't want to trip over any of the trash on the ground.

"aww, that's sweet of ya. but i don't need that, sweetheart." 

"Sure, but you'll be better sooner if you take this. Your fever probably isn't any better than your brother's. Please just take it. Oh and I borrowed your kitchen? I hope that was okay? I'm making some soup and tea for you guys, so if you want some-" 

"doll, what's up with you? why ya tryin' to help us? why even bother to care?" He interrupted your ranting. The smile had disappeared from his face and he stared at you with a slight frown on his face.

You put the medicine and the glass of water on the ground next to his bed. "Because you two are my friends, as far as I'm concerned. I care about both of you. And since there's no one here at the moment to take care of you, I'll just do it. And I didn't have anything in particular to do anyway. I really don't mind, soo yeah. If I'm being a bother, please tell me." 

His expression softened somewhat. "that's not what i meant, doll. you're not being a bother."

"I'll come back later, okay? Need to check on the soup." He watched you leaving his room and closing the door.

After you turned off the stove, you filled another glass with water. With that glass and the medicine you entered Edge's room. You closed the door with your elbow. The sun was shining trough the window. "Edge?" The tall skeleton had laid down without covering himself with his blanket. His eye sockets were closed. Edge's body didn't move at all. He almost seemed death. Well, maybe skeletons didn't have to breath since they didn't have any lungs?

You put the glass and the medicine on his desk and went back into the kitchen. You filled two bowls equally with soup and prepared two mugs with camomile tea. Also you grabbed two towels and let cold water run over them, to help cool down their fevers. Then you went back to Red first. Once again he was staring as you, clearly still not getting why you would do this, without anyone paying you. You set down the bowl and the mug next to his bed. "Here's some soup and camomile tea. Would probably help you to drink something besides mustard for once." You glanced at the yellow bottle laying on his bed. 

"welp, that's not true doll. mustard is the best medicine for me. 's always helped me stay healthy to relish that stuff." He winked at you. You laughed at that and walked over to him, to hand him the towel. He shot an confused look at you. 

"Put it on your forehead. Helps cooling down your temperature. You do have a fever, right? I should have brought a thermometer with me, now that I think about it. Well, your brother definitely has a fever." 

Red laid back down and put the towel on his head, without questioning it further. "how's he doin'?" 

"I think he's asleep, but I'll go check on him now."

Red seemed like he wanted to say something. But he decided against it and grabbed his blanket to cover himself again. He turned around in bed and grumbled something. You left the room and went back to the kitchen to grab the stuff you had prepared for Edge.

He still seemed to be asleep, not moving at all. You didn't want to wake him up. After you had put the bowl and the mug down on his desk as well, you went ahead and put the towel on his forehead. When you wanted to pull your hand away, he suddenly grabbed your wrist and pulled you down right onto him. 

"Wha- Edge?!" He didn't open his eyes, while pulling you on top of him. Not letting go of your wrist, he wrapped his other arm around your waist. You felt your face heat up, while trying to struggle out of his hold. Well, that was a mistake. He only pulled you closer. 

Should you try to wake him? You were actually really glad about the fact that he was asleep. He needed that sleep to get better. But what now? You didn't want to wake him. But trying to get out by yourself was useless. Shouting for Red's help could wake Edge too. And Red was probably trying to sleep as well. Damn it.

You were surprised by the fact, that laying on an actual skeleton wasn't even that uncomfortable. You had totally expected it to be rather unpleasant, considering he was literally only bones. But it wasn't. Your hands were resting on his chest once again. He was still holding onto your wrist. Your face was only a few inches away from his. 

Not knowing what to do, you just laid there blushing like mad and your heart pounding hard against your chest.

You tried loosening Edge's grip on your wrist again. It was of no use. Okay, fine. It wasn't your fault.

You tried to relax and after a while you eventually closed your eyes and managed to drift off to sleep as well. 

When Edge woke up he and found the human cuddled together on top of him, he froze and stared at your sleeping body. He noted that since he was holding you by your wrist, he could feel your pulse. His other hand was still laying on your waist. Your shirt had risen up slightly and his hand was now resting on your bare skin. He was amazed by how soft and squashy your flesh was. What was the human doing in his bed? What time was it? He saw the moon shine trough his window. 

His memories of what had happened were fuzzy. He had felt like shit. His head had been throbbing with pain and he had felt fucking hot and cold at the same time. You had been there and then you disappeared. He had laid down and it didn't need much time for him to fall asleep. 

He felt something resting on his head. A towel? Maybe you had put it there. But that didn't explain why you were laying on top of him and sleeping.

His headache has gotten better now though.

He stopped himself from saying something at the last second. You looked so peacefully. Somehow he didn't want to wake you. 

The sunray that was shining straight at your face woke you up. Well, wasn't that the nicest way to wake up? You opened your eyes. Wait...where were you?? That wasn't your room.

You felt something on your waist. You looked down to see a skeletal hand lay there. You looked up just to see a relaxed sleeping Edge underneath you. Remembering what had happened, you blushed again. How long had you been asleep?! Crap, your mother would kill you if- "Human." Well nice, he was awake. 

"E-edge. G-good morning?" You said, looking everywhere but at his face, which wasn't that easy, considering he was literally right in front of your eyes. Also his intense stare was making you extremely nervous and fidgety.

"Why are you in my bed?" 

"Uhh, well, you should ask yourself that question." You didn't dare to move, even though you wanted to get out of his grasp so badly. 

"What do you mean, human?"

"When I put a towel on your head, you grabbed my wrist and pulled me o-onto you." You explained in one heap. 

Edge didn't say anything to your explanation. He just watched you, which just got you to blush even more. "W-what is it?" 

"You are surprisingly soft, human." He said without missing a beat.

"What?!" Now you stared back at him in shock.

"Not that I have never touched a human. I know how weak and fragile your kind is. It's so easy to break you humans." A slight smile appeared on his face. 

Your eyes widened even more. "What do you mean by break? You're not talking about what I think you're talking about, are you? Have you ever..." You decided against finishing your sentence. He seemed to know what you wanted to ask anyways. 

He glared you straight in the eyes and he didn't need to say the answer, for you to know it. Actually that shouldn't surprise you as much as it did. You had thought from the beginning that he and his brother looked like they weren't the most innocent monsters. 

Suddenly you felt extremely uncomfortable. A different kind of uncomfortable than before. He seemed to notice your change in attitude and let go of your waist. You got off him carefully and stood up. You had kind of expected your body to ache after sleeping on top of a skeleton. Strangely that wasn't the case. You felt quite normal to be honest. You pulled your phone out of your jeans to looked at the time. Oh darn it! You had slept for way too long! It was Saturday morning already!

"Uhh, I really have to go now. Sorry for, uh, sleeping here, I guess? S-see you on Monday." He didn't respond while you just left the room. That wasn't like him at all. It was really rare for him to ignore your words. What did he expect, how you'd react to this? 

There was someone leaning on the counter of the kitchen and drinking coffee. When you came out of Edge's room, they looked up and your eyes met. Somehow that person made you feel very uneasy. As if you weren't feeling strange enough already. 

It was another monster wearing a crimson turtleneck sweater and glasses. He had two scars running trough his face. His teeth were kind of sharp, like Edge's and he also had that familiar scowl on his face. Was he a skeleton monster? He could certainly be one. But he also could be something entirely else. You weren't quite sure. "Uhm, hello." You said rather soft. He nodded and proceeded drinking his coffee, not paying you much attention. Alright, seemed like he wasn't up to much conversation right now. You went past him to grab your bag, which was laying on the kitchen ground. The pot from warming up the soup was gone and your other stuff was already packed into your bag. You shot one last look at the new monster, wondering if he was Edge's and Red's father. He was still staring off at nothing in particular, lost in thought and enjoying his coffee. Well, you weren't going to bother him, so you left their apartment without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to work out things with Edge.

When you came home, your mum was already waiting for you. She was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a coffee. She looked like she hadn't had much sleep lately. She was tapping her feet and the glare she gave you made you want to turn around and run. Well, to be honest you hadn't expected anything else. 

"Y/n. Where have you been?" You walked past her to get yourself something to eat. Maybe cereals or a toast. 

"At my friends place, like I said. Uh, I'm really sorry. I just kinda crashed on their...couch and I forgot writing you a message. It won't happen again." You said trying to play it smooth.

"And what exactly are these friends like? Do I know them?" She quirked an eyebrow at you.

"No, you haven't met them yet. Uh, if you want, I could ask them to come over someday, but-" 

"Are they monsters?" Of course that would be her first question.

You rolled your eyes and took a bowl out of the cupboard. "Yes, is that a problem?" 

"So you stayed at some random monsters place for a whole night?" You heard the anger in her voice. You knew that she was only worried about you. But still, she really didn't need to worry. You were old enough to make decisions by yourself. She probably wouldn't give a shit if those new friends of yours were humans. 

"They aren't some random monsters mum. They're my friends." You said and narrowed your eyes. 

There were steps coming from the stairs. Oh, so Lucie was already awake. She came into the kitchen with a tired look on her face. As soon as she saw you, she smiled and hugged you. "Hey y/n, where've you been all night? Maybe at Orange's place?" 

The smug grin on her face made you laugh. "Nah, I've been at some other friends place." 

"Oh, that's too bad." Now she seemed slightly disappointed. You sat down at the kitchen table with your cereals. Lucie sat down next to you and started asking you questions about who those friends were. You just gave her some cursory answers. Your mother let out an exasperated sigh before she stood up, put her mug in the sink and left the kitchen. She probably didn't even want to hear about your monster friends.

Later in the evening, when you were sitting at your desk learning for school, your mum came into your room. She avoided eye contact and leaned onto the doorframe. "Y/n?" 

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"I wanted to apologize. I know my behaviour may seem wrong to you sometimes. But you should know, that I just really worry about you." Oh. That was unexpected.

"I know, but I just don't..." Now you were the one avoiding her gaze. Then you just nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry as well. For being rude and stuff." Out of the corner of your eye, you saw her nodding and then she left and shut the door again. What was that? You felt weird. Why did she apologize out of nowhere? It's not like you weren't happy about it, but it just felt so...strange.

On Monday you somehow didn't know how to behave around Edge anymore. That new thing, you had learned about him, seemed to bother you more than you thought. Well, you didn't actually know for a fact that it was true. 

In Math Red noticed the tense atmosphere around the both of you. He nudged your arm and whispered something in your ear, so that his brother couldn't hear him. "something happened between you n' boss? ya know, when i told sans about you n' boss sharing a bed, he thought i made it up." 

Not even noticing his pun you looked at him wide eyed. "You told Sans?!" You said way to loud. Your teacher looked at you strictly. "Y/n, tone it down!" You nodded slightly embarrassed. Wait a second. Why did Red even know about that?! How?! Did he see it? Did Edge tell him? You shot an unbelieving look at Red and he grinned, probably knowing exactly what you were thinking.

And then you had History with Edge. Neither of you talked. You just sat there, trying to pretend everything was perfectly fine. Usually you talked rather much with him. But now, you just didn't know what to say anymore. Why was that suddenly so hard?? Only because he- No you didn't even know for sure. Well then you would have to clarify that. You would ask him. You had to. Things couldn't stay awkward like that between the both of you. That just didn't feel right. But know wasn't the right time to ask.

At lunch break Red and Edge didn't show up. Maylee noticed that something was wrong with you. But you didn't tell her anything about it. You were quite certain that she wouldn't be much of any help, but rather tease you about it. And you really weren't feeling up to that right now. Sans was probably the only one out of them, that knew what was up. He kept on looking over at you and grinning. You waited for the moment, in which he would say something. But he didn't and you thanked heaven for that. Why the hell did Red tell him? Why?! 

After school you walked trough the park and sat down on a bench. Somehow it had become a habit to stop by the park after school. Most of the time because you saw Edge and Doomfanger and you stopped to talk to him. Now you were hoping that he would come by, because you wanted to talk to him about something specific. While you were lost in thought, you heard a meowing. Doomfanger was sitting in front of you. "Hey there. I hoped that you would come today." He turned his head. "So, can I stroke you today, maybe?" 

You held out your hand, what caused the cat to turn his head sharply and glare at you. He was quite similar to his owner, wasn't he? "Hey Doomfanger, how long have you been here? You think Lord Edgy will be here soon?" 

Doomfanger turned around and left you alone. "You really don't like me , do you?" You grumbled. 

"Human, I reassure you, that beast can't talk. You better stop that. You're already getting weird looks from others, in case you didn't notice." The familiar voice came from your right. You slowly lifted your head to look at him.

"Oh, H-hey Edge!" You stuttered nervously. As soon as the lanky skeleton sat down next to you, Doomfanger stopped walking away. Instead he turned around and hopped onto Edge's lap. Edge started stroking him and yet again you wondered why that cat was so different when Edge was by his side.

"Uhm, Edge, we need to talk." He didn't respond, so you proceeded talking. "I need to ask you. Did you, uhm, did you really...kill humans down there?" It felt way too long, before he finally answered you. 

He sighed and stopped stroking Doomfanger. The cat immediately bit his finger after he stopped. It didn't seem to bother Edge at all. "Yes, I did." 

You exhaled before trying to look him in the eyes. He avoided your gaze. "Why? I mean...why did you...was it that bad down there? I can't-" You weren't sure what you were trying to say.

"Human, I'd prefer not to talk about this."

"Oh! Uh, sure. No problem. Sorry for asking you this. I didn't mean to be rude." You started fiddling with your hands nervously. Of course he wouldn't want to talk about it. If it had really been that bad, of course, it would be a sensitive topic. 

But still, you really wanted to know why? What could have made him do such a horrible thing? He said he was the head of the Royal Guard, right? And maybe as a captain of something important like the royal guard, he was responsible of doing these things? Getting rid of certain people. 

The problem of that whole thing was, that humans thought monsters were kind creatures until this day. But if they found out about the fact that there had been more than one human in each underground, and that Edge and maybe other monsters as well have killed these humans...that wouldn't help monsters reputation and integration at all.

"Edge, why did you let me know that?" You asked him. It would have been better for you not to know. Well, you weren't going to reveal this secret to anyone. But why did he tell you? Did it just slip out and he didn't even intent to tell you? It was in the morning after all. He could have been half asleep, not really knowing what he was saying.

"I'm...not sure about that myself. I know that you are not the kind of human to use that information against us monsters. I guess I felt like it would be okay for you to know. But don't get me wrong, human." 

"Oh, so you trust me, huh?" You smirked and nudged his him with your elbow. 

He turned his head, to avoid your gaze again. For a second it looked like his cheeks became slightly red. Probably just your imagination. "I said don't get me wrong, fool." 

"Yeah, sure, Lord Edgy." You smiled slightly. It was nice to know, that he trusted you that much. It really meant a lot to you.

So Edge really did kill humans. Did that change anything? You weren't sure about that. Maybe it did. Maybe not. Edge was who he was. Things that happened in the past, shouldn't bother you. He was a different person now, wasn't he? You didn't know him for that long, but you didn't want to give up on being his friend because he did something wrong. He probably had his reasons. And you didn't need to know those reasons, as long as he didn't want to talk about it. It must have been hard on him too. He has to carry that burden for the rest of his life. So of course it would be okay if he didn't want to keep it to himself. You decide that you would be there for him, no matter what happened in the past. "Edge?"

"What is it, human?" He was still avoiding to look in your direction. Doomfanger was chewing on his glove. But Edge didn't seem to notice. His gloves looked pretty run-down anyways. How long had he been wearing those? 

"Thanks for trusting me. You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, okay?" 

Edge was at a loss for words. Why did this human still care about him? Why didn't they stand up and run away after he told them that, he did in fact, kill some of their own kind? Why did they still accept him? It didn't feel right. Were they being honest or did they just pretend to care? Edge wasn't sure. At first he didn't even mean to tell them. It just kind of slipped out that time. But then he didn't try to deny it. He didn't want lie to you. Also it really didn't feel like it would be that big of a problem if you knew. And in the end, maybe it really wasn't. Maybe it really was okay to trust you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does something he probably shouldn't do, Orange tells you some interesting stuff and Red is messing around as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Didn't find the time to post this chapter last week. Hope you enjoy! <3

Some days later Paps dream came true. He got into the student council of the juniors. Sans seemed pretty worried about his bro but at the same time he was so proud of him and didn't stop praising his greatness. You were proud of him as well. It was amazing that he managed to achieve that dream. Also it was an awesome progress for the integration of monsters in your school. Of course there were still too much students giving the monsters repulsive looks. But it had gotten so much better. 

Once there was a guy, that always made some real bad comments whenever he saw Papyrus. Papyrus was sad about it and tried to talk to that person. The guy shouted at him and told Papyrus that he was a fucking weirdo, who should go back underground together with his stupid brother. Papyrus didn't talk much the rest of that day. 

After your last course you heard some shouting from beside the school building. At first you decided to ignore it. But then you heard something that perked your interest. "Let me go you fucking monster!" Alright, now you wanted to know what was going on. Seems like someone was in trouble. You looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. But apparently no one wanted to get involved. So you went after the voices. 

It was Sans and the guy who had been insulting Papyrus. Sans' eye sockets were completely black and he was gripping the boy by his collar. Well, that didn't look good at all. You couldn't stop yourself from interfering, so you approached them.

When the guy saw you first, he looked at you helplessly. Sans turned to look at you and let go of him. The skeleton tried to play it cool and act as if nothing at all happened and grinned at you lazily. "sup, kid?" 

"Sans, I agree that that person is a douchebag. But you shouldn't...uh,...do whatever you were doing just now?" The boy seemed terrified of the monster standing in front of him. He didn't dare to say a word. "Uh, ok, what did you do?" 

"nothin' much, pal. i just warned him, that he would have a bad time, if he continued on with his crap." The guy shot a last look at Sans before he literally ran away from him without looking back. 

"Well, you certainly did a good job scaring him." You lifted an eyebrow at him.

"yea, he won't have the backbone to stand up against Paps again." Sans joked and you knew that you couldn't really be mad at him. That guy started this shit and he deserved to be scolded by Sans. On the other hand this could become a big problem. That person wouldn't just leave it at that. What if he told everyone about it? Sans could get in serious trouble for this. He threatened a human. He was a monster. If a teacher or even someone higher up heard about this...well, you didn't know if you would be able to defend Sans. Because they probably wouldn't even listen to you. A monster threatened a human? That was enough for some persons to decide that Sans should get suspended. Sans seemed to notice what was going on in your mind. His grin faltered and he laid one hand on your shoulder.

"sorry, i know this can end very badly for me. but i had to do this. i couldn't let him continue. you saw paps, didn't you? i can't just watch and do nothing 'bout it."

You nodded. "Yeah, I understand that. But you could have let me handle it, you know?" You weren't sure if you would have been able to stop that guy. But you could have tried. 

Sans expression darkened. "heh, 'cause you're a human? 'cause you wouldn't get in trouble for it?"

"No, I...that's not-" You tried to find the right words.

"it's true though." 

You sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Sans."

"no need to be. 's not your fault, kid. that's jus' how things are right now."

That person didn't bother Papyrus anymore after that. The tall skeleton seemed more than happy about that, thinking he himself was able to change that guy's behaviour. "See, my awesome talk with him was sufficient after all! He changed his mind after he discovered the true greatness of Papyrus! Nyeheheh!" Sans didn't tell him the Truth. Neither did you. Both of you were waiting for the day that guy would tell someone and Sans would have to face the consequences. But up until now nothing had happened, which left you kinda restless.

In Geography you scribbled things in your notebook. Orange was observing your doings. Then he grabbed a pencil and started scribbling in your notebook as well. At some point he drew Edge with cat ears. You giggled, wondering how he got that idea. "Hey, did you know Edge really has a cat?" 

"heh, ya mean Doomfanger?" 

"Oh, you know him?" 

"yea, blue and i once saw Edge walking home with Doomfanger in his arms. blue got exited and tried to stroke him. should have stopped him from doing so. that beast bit him." 

"What, he actually bit blue?" So you weren't the only one Doomfanger didn't like. Maybe Edge really was the only one allowed to touch that beast.

"yea, i'm not kitten. but really now, i wouldn't have thought that Edge is a cat purr-son. wouldn't have considered that paw-ssible." 

You tried to suppress your laughing. "Pfff, stop it! That was awful." 

"naw, come on. these puns were purr-fect. i never know where to draw feline with these cat puns." 

He kept on telling puns until you suddenly asked him something, which made him stop in his tracks. "Hey, Orange, what do you know about these two? I mean, about Edge and Red, or Underfell in general?" 

"why not ask 'em, instead of me, kid?" 

"Because they wouldn't give me real answers."

"and they probably have a good reason for it. i mean, i don't know a lot about their underground. but i've heard about it. seems like it's been quite the hellhole down there. the monsters in underfell used to be cruel and heartless creatures. Edge and Red are no exceptions. but i think when Frisk fell down there and freed them...i think the kid was able to save the remaining good in that world before it was too late. that kid changed these monsters a lot. they didn't only free them from their own hell, but also helped them become better persons." Orange explained.

You kept quiet and thought about Orange's words, still not quite understanding. What caused that place to become so cruel in the first place? It couldn't always have been that way. There had to be some kind of trigger to that, right?

Next day in Math class, Red was more annoying than usually. When the teacher turned around to write on the board, Red suddenly started drinking mustard. How did he even get that thing so fast. "What are you doing?" You whispered, looking at him with furrowed brows.

Red shrugged. "what does it look like, doll?" 

The teacher turned around. "So who wants to try and solve- Red, drinking in the middle of class is- Wait is that mustard?!" 

"yep." 

"Okay I won't even ask, just put that away." The teacher said trying to stay serious, but still slightly grinning and looking kinda disgusted by Red's weird drinking preferences. 

Then Red started scribbling something in his notebook. You leaned over to take a look at his work. "Uhm, Red that's a little bit...Wait a second, is that supposed to be me?!" You got flustered and annoyed. His drawing skills certainly weren't the best. But why did he have to draw something like this? Seriously, what was wrong with this skeleton? "What the hell, Red?!" 

Now with you getting loud, Edge got curious as well and gave Red's notebook a look. "Brother, that's highly inappropriate!!" 

At that point your teacher turned around, slightly annoyed. "Edge, stop shouting in class!" The taller skeleton grumbled something.

Red was folding paper aeroplanes and then threw them at some girls to his right side. They turned to look at your row. "Who was that?!" Red pointed at you. "What the hell Y/n?! Who do you think you are?!" You shot Red an angry look. He just shrugged and grinned. 

Then your teacher stopped writing on the board and turned around sharply to glare at you. "What's the matter now?!" 

"Y/n is throwing crappy paper stuff at us!" One of the girls said.

You tried to defend yourself. "N-no! That wasn't me! It was- hmpfh!" Red put a hand on your mouth. 

"i think it was-" 

"Brother, stop his bullshit immediately!!" Edge interfered. 

"Okay, now that's enough you three! Edge, Y/n and Red you're gonna have detention today after school!!" Your teacher shouted, finally having enough. 

You and Edge both shouted at the same time. "WHAT?!" 

Both of you glared at Red. And he just shrugged it off. "heh." 

"Heh my ass, you useless imbecile!!" Edge growled. You just groaned and hid your face behind your hands.

After Physics you and Red went to the classroom, that your teacher had ordered you to go. Edge was already there. But not only him. Orange was sitting in the classroom as well. You waved at him and he winked back. Your Math teacher stood at the desk. "Okay, you're supervisor will be here shortly. So don't you dare think you can talk or make a mess." 

Everyone had to sit down in a different corner to prevent you from interacting with each other. With that he left the four of you alone. As soon as he was gone, Red took the opportunity to talk. " sooo, what are we gonna-" 

"Shut up you fool!" Edge silenced him.

Suddenly Papyrus came barging in. Orange waved at him. "hey paps. never thought you'd have detention." 

"What? No, I don't have detention! I, the great Papyrus, am your supervisor!" 

"wait what?! why would you be-" Edge cut his brother off.

"Isn't that obvious? He's in the student council, of course it would be possible for him to be the supervisor!" 

"Well, I didn't expect that. But I guess that's cool. Won't be so boring after all." You mumbled.

Red stood up. "heh, nice." 

"Nyeh! Red sit back down!" Papyrus pointed a finger at Red.

"what?" 

"Just because you are my friends, that doesn't mean I will go easy on you! I take this job of mine very seriously!" 

Red groaned. "yea, of course. look paps, you can't expect me to sit here doin' nothin' for a fuckin' hour." 

"Yes, I can!" Papyrus posed dramatically and winked. You giggled.

"Paps, can I take out my college block and-" 

Papyrus interrupted you. "No! I am very sorry human y/n but you are not allowed to do that! No wait! Actually you can take it out and start doing the work your teacher told me you should do!" 

"Oh, okay? What work?" You asked. Better than doing nothing, right?

Papyrus wrote something down on the board. Some tasks in your math book. Great. You sighed. Well, it's good that he takes his job seriously. He has to be responsible as a member of the student council after all.

Some moments of silence passed, after everybody had taken out their books. Then everyone proceeded to pretend to read the tasks. Okay maybe Edge was the only one who actually read them. Because he was the only one who started writing on his paper. Orange seemed to have fallen asleep. Papyrus stood at the teacher's desk and watched over all of you. And Red...was watching you? Nice. You tried to ignore him. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him wiggling his eyebrows at you. What is wrong with this guy? You shot him an irritated look. 

He just smirked and you started focusing on the task. When you looked at him again, he was suddenly drinking mustard and once again you wondered how he gets that thing out of his bag that fast. You groaned. Edge shot you a questioning look, lifting his eyebrow. You pointed at his brother. 

Papyrus saw the mustard in Red's hands. "Red put that bottle back in your bag! You are not allowed to drink that extraordinary beverage right now!" 

"oh come on paps, i really relish that stuff." Papyrus and Edge groaned while Orange snickered in his sleep. 

In the end that hour went by fairly quick. You had finished half of the tasks. Edge seemed to be ready. And the other two didn't even start with theirs. Oh well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The edgy skeleton visits your home to teach you math. Why did you think this was a good idea?

Math class. Ugh. Like always you were staring down the board, trying to figure out what exactly all that stuff meant. With no success. Then your gaze drifted to your notebook and finally it stopped at Edge's notebook. How? Why was that skeleton so good at math? And not only him, but Red as well. Why were they so damn good? Why could they solve an exercise within a minute, while you sometimes needed more then ten minutes just to focus and actually understand what your teacher or your math book wanted from you? You sighed and Edge noticed your confused glare at his own notebook. "What's the matter, human? Can't you even solve something as simple as that?" 

"Shut up, Edge. I just don't like that topic, is all. Never been good at it." You tried to defend yourself.

"Why not? Even my brother is capable of understanding it." 

"Well, I'm sorry for being such an idiot? Why not stop complaining and instead show me how it works?" 

"Human, are you suggesting that I give you private tutoring lessons?" He gave you a sneer. 

"I wasn't, but that's a good idea actually." You thought about it. Yeah, it really wasn't that bad of an idea. You really could need some help and he seemed to be perfect for that. 

And that's how Edge ended up in your house. After school Edge and you drove with the bus and went on to your home together. Your mom should be coming home late at night, so that wasn't a problem. Lucie was already home and opened the front door when you ringed. 

"Hey y/n...Wow! Another skeleton-monster!" Her excitement about meeting another monster was so obvious and you thought your sis looked pretty adorable, with those big curious eyes of hers.

"Hey Lucie, this is Edge, a friend of mine. Edge, this is Lucie, my little sister." 

Edge nodded. "Hello, small human." Small human...

"Hello Mister Edge! You can call me Lucie, you know?" Edge didn't respond, but Lucie didn't seem all too bothered by that. She was looking at Edge face curiously. She didn't seem scared of him at all, which was kinda surprising for you ,considering your reaction when you first saw Edge. 

Then suddenly Lucie spun around. "You may come in Mister Edge!" Then she disappeared into the kitchen. 

You nudged Edge's arm and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Small human? Really?" Edge shrugged and you still had no answer to the whole not-calling-humans-by-their-names-thing.

"I guess, we'll learn in my room." You headed up the stairs and the skeleton followed you with a wary face. Suddenly Lucie turned up again, eating a cookie and following you upstairs as well. When you reached the door to your room, you turned around and faced her. "Lucie, can you go and play in your room or something?" 

"Why? I wanna go in your room too! I'm sure Mister Edge wouldn't be bothered by me, right?" She looked up at you with her big eyes and it was hard not to give in.

Edge looked at her distrustful and somewhat tense. "You're not very talkative, are you?", Lucie asked him. 

"Lucie, please!", you said.

"Okay, fine. Now let's go!" 

"No. Go to your room or something. We're going to learn and you being in the same room would definitely distract us." 

"Oh, learning, huh? Well then, have fun!" Learning and also having fun? You didn't think that would be possible. 

"Yea, sure, thanks." You smiled down at her and she grinned back with chocolate and crumbs all over her face.

When you closed the door after Edge stepped into your room, his body became less tense. "Is it possible that you aren't that fond of children?", you asked him.

He shot you an annoyed look. "That's of no importance right now, human." 

"Yep, sure. So how do you like my room?" 

"It is acceptable, I guess." 

"Well thank you very much for that nice compliment. I truly appreciate it." 

Your room looked a little bit messy, with some things laying on the floor here and there. Normally you would have cleaned up the mess beforehand. But since Edge came with you directly after school, you hadn't had the chance to do so.

"Wait a second, I'll get us another chair." He simply nodded.

Once you came back, you found Edge staring at your bookshelf interested. "You sure do read a lot of fantasy novels, human." 

"Yep, I've always been a sucker for those. Especially since my dad is a writer, who mostly writes fantasy novels. His novels are the best." 

"Oh? So he writes books for a living?" Edge asked.

"Not anymore. He used to do that. But since he moved out, he had to look for another job. Writing alone didn't cut it.", you explained. Edge seemed very confused at that.

"Why would he move out of the house his family lives in?" 

"Because my parents are divorced." 

"They are what?" 

"Divorced. They aren't married anymore. Is that not a thing among monsters?", you lifted an eyebrow at him.

"No, it isn't. That sounds pretty ridiculous. But since your typical human marriage is not a thing among monsters as well, it-" 

"What?! Really?! You guys don't marry or something?" 

"Human, do not interrupt me! I was just about to explain. Monsters don't have that thing called marriage. I guess the thing that comes the closest to this human tradition, would be bonding with their soulmate." 

"Wait, you guys actually believe in finding your 'soulmate'?" You made quotation marks with your fingers when saying soulmates and looked at Edge questioningly. Still holding the chair, you carefully made your way to your desk, so that you didn't trip over some of the few things laying on the floor. You heard the telephone ring downstairs. Your Sister would probably answer it. You put the chair down next to the other one at your desk.

Edge lifted an eyebrow. "Why would we not believe in it when we know that it exists, unlike you pathetic humans? It's no surprise that you do not know about soulmates, when you don't even believe in the existence of so-" 

And of course you tripped when you turned around to face him again. Falling over a stack of books and flying in Edge's direction. Startled, Edge grabbed your arms in a failed attempt to stop you from falling. He landed on the ground and bumped his head on your bookshelf, causing some books to fall down. Now he leaned against the shelf with his back and you were awkwardly laying on top of him. 

He let go of one of your arms and rubbed his neck. "I-i'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" 

"Yes, of course I'm okay, human. How the hell did you manage to fall over that?!" 

"Uhh, that's a really good question. Sorry, I...are you sure that you're fine?" 

"Dear Asgore, yes!" 

Suddenly the door was torn open. "Hey Sis, Mom called..." When she saw you literally   
laying on the edgy skeleton, she blushed in a deep shade of red. "Never mind!!" She shut the door.

While Edge looked at the closed door puzzled, your face became red as well, realizing the situation you were in. But you couldn't really move, since he was still holding your arm. "What was that? Why did she-why are you blushing, human?", he asked seeing the look on your face. Now his confused gaze was directed at you. Then realization hit his face. "Ohh, I see how it is. You are embarrassed, aren't you?" 

"N-no, that's definitely not the case!" He smirked devilishly and lifted his right hand up to take your chin. That only caused your blush to intensify. "W-what are you doing?" You tried to avoid looking him in the eyes, but he lifted your chin up to meet his gaze again. 

Then suddenly his grin disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. He seemed hesitant to say something. Like he didn't quite find the right words. "Please don't, human." Please don't what? Did you do something wrong?

You tilted your head and wanted to ask what he was talking about. But then there was a knocking on the door, destroying the moment. "S-sis, sorry, but you might want to know that. Mom called. She will be coming home earlier today, like yesterday. But therefore she'll have a night shift today." Your little sister said, without making the mistake of opening your door again. 

"O-okay, you know when exactly she'll be coming?" You said rather loudly. 

"She said about ten minutes. She only has an hour, before having to head out again." 

"Ten minutes?!" You looked back at the skeleton sitting in your room. 

"What is it, human?" 

"Uhm, well, my mum doesn't know that you're here?" 

"Is that a problem?", he asked.

"Actually yes. My mum, uh, she...isn't a big fan of monsters?", you tried to explain.

Edge stood up, pulling you with him. "Oh? Well, I the great and terrible Edge will change her mind about that!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think even the worst person can change...? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?

You looked up at the tall skeleton, shocked at what he just said. He wanted to change your mums mind? That would definitely end up in someone getting killed. And you didn't want to be that someone. "No, Edge. Please don't even try. I talked to my mum multiple times about it. She won't change her mind. Believe me." 

"Don't be so persistent, human. Your mum can't be that bad." Well, he didn't know you're mother yet. And actually you had planned to keep it that way. But apparently god had other plans. 

"Yeah, sure if you say so.", you said sarcastically.

"I do say so." He finally let go of you and you stepped back. 

"What about learning? You know, the reason why you're here? Maybe we'll get something done, until my mum comes home. We still got ten minutes." 

"Nine minutes, to be precise.", Edge mentioned not even bothering to look at the clock. 

"Whatever." 

Then the two of you sat down at your desk. You grabbed your bag and pulled out your math book. You showed Edge some of the tasks from earlier that day, which you had problems solving. And he was surprisingly good at explaining you everything you didn't get. You weren't sure though if all of this information would stay in your brain. Also you weren't able to concentrate right now. You kept on glancing at the clock, waiting for the moment your mum would arrive. "Why are you so good at this?", you stopped writing and looked up at him.

"I'm good at quite a lot of things in case you didn't notice." 

"Well, yes I did notice. But why is that?" 

He didn't get to answer your question as the house bell rang and you jumped up from your chair. You still didn't intend on letting your mum see the edgy skeleton in your room. "Edge, you stay here! I'll go greet her and then I'll come back." Not even giving him the chance to answer, you ran out of the room and closed the door behind you. 

Lucie had already opened the door. You shot her a warning look and it seemed like she understood. "Hey mum.", you said trying to sound casual. 

"Hello you two." She pulled off her jacket but suddenly stopped in her tracks. With a terrified and confused look she was staring at something behind your back. Then her confusion turned into anger. She opened her mouth, but before she could say something a loud voice interrupted her.

"Hello, human. I am the great and terrible Edge and I am here to give y/n private tutoring lessons. I'm sure that you do not mind me being here." 

You turned around to glare at the skeleton. But he completely ignored you, instead having a staring contest with your mum. In his expression was something you couldn't quite grasp. His hands rested on his hips and he seemed confident in his words. 

Your mum seemed to be in a crisis. She looked terrified of the malicious-looking skeleton in her house. But when her gaze landed on you, she was angry again. Lucie ran upstairs, past Edge, already seeing the oncoming discussion. At some point she had started doing that automatically when you and your mum were arguing, because she knew that one of you would tell her to go anyway. Neither of you wanted Lucie to hear all the discussions over and over about the same thing. Your little sister probably was the one most tired of those argument out of the three of you.

"Y/n, when will you finally start listening to what I say? I told you often enough that I don't want...I really don't ask much of you. Just this one thing, why can't you just listen to me?" 

Edge stepped next to you, sneering at your mum. "What's the problem, human?" 

"The problem? You are the problem, I guess. I don't allow any monsters in my house and y/n knows that very well. So, please leave.", she was clenching her fists and trying to glare Edge down, which wasn't easy.

"I see, so you are one of these discriminating imbeciles. It's none of my business. You are free to think whatever you want, human. But..." Did he just call your mum imbecile?! Way to start a friendly relationship with your friend's mother, huh? Edge now stepped closer to your mum. She didn't move, not wanting to appear scared. Even though she definitely was scared of him at that moment. Edge glared down at her with a menacing smirk. 

"You shouldn't get your children involved with your sick way of thinking and affect their life with that. That's clearly a foolish thing to do." 

You grabbed his arm. "Edge, please stop." He ignored you and kept on staring down at your mum.

"Y/n is one of the few humans that fully accept and support monsterkind. You should not destroy that with your selfish desire to protect them from the 'evil' creatures, that you probably think all monsters are. Of course there are some rather bad monsters among us. But you can't say that it's any different with humankind. Every species has its good and bad sides, am I right human? So instead of just forbidding them to be friends with any monster at all, maybe you should do it the same way you do it with their human friends. See who is good and who is bad influence on them." When Edge finished, he continued to glare at your mum waiting for her response. You pulled on his arm, not really knowing what else to do in this situation. 

At first your mum didn't respond, seemingly shocked by his harsh words. Then she narrowed her eyes and run her hand trough her hair. "Well, in any case, you don't seem like one of the good ones."

"I never said I was, did I?" Then Edge turned around and headed upstairs. "We will proceed to learn now. Think about my words, human." Normally your mother would have exploded right about now. But she didn't. She held back and kept silent. Huh. You followed Edge, who was already back in your room.

"Did you have to be so harsh? I mean, uh, I appreciate you trying to help me. But this might have been too much. I'm pretty sure she hates you now." 

"These kinds of people never learn their lesson until you give them a clear statement.", he said and sat back down at your desk. Well, that never worked when you talked to her. She didn't listen to you. But maybe she would actually think about Edge's words? He did make some good points after all. But now your mum thought Edge was bad influence, right? 

You didn't talk about that little incident anymore and instead actually learned for another two hours. It was awesome how easy you understood so many things after he explained them to you. You didn't try to find out why he was so good at it anymore and just accepted that fact.

That guy had so many secrets though! His whole life underground was a mystery to you. And Red's as well. From the other monsters you had heard many things about their lives down there. Especially Papyrus, Undyne and Blue often told you things about it. Edge and Red never did that. That made you pretty curious. But you knew that it was no use asking either of them. So you didn't. And the others didn't seem to know much about Underfell either.

When you went downstairs do get Edge and yourself something to drink and maybe some snacks, your mum was long gone back to work. She hadn't said goodbye to you or anything, which she usually always did. You were surprised that she hadn't come up to your room to kick out Edge and forbid you to ever speak to him again. So was she actually thinking about his words? 

You took some cookies and two glasses of orange juice and went up to your room again. The door was closed, which hadn't been the case when you left. You heard voices from inside your room. Oh no, did Lucie go inside? You already wanted to open the door with your elbow, because your hands were full with stuff, but then you stopped in your tracks when you heard what they were talking about. 

"-know, when I first saw you earlier, I maybe was a little bit scared. But then I realized that you couldn't be bad because you were with y/n! You actually look really cool and spiky Mister Edge!", your little sister said. Huh, so she actually was scared of him at first. Would have surprised you, if that really wasn't the case. Edge did look pretty scary after all. 

You heard someone jumping on your bed. Your bed was a rather old one, so it was always creaking. Lucie continued talking. "And you know, nobody should be judged by their looks. Y/n once told me that. And I don't really know you yet, but I don't think you're a bad person. Are you bad, Edge?" Oh, she probably heard what Edge had said earlier after all. And also you were surprised but happy that Lucie remembered what you had told her. You always tried to judge no one by their looks. As the saying goes: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. You tried to live by that. But of course that didn't always work. You couldn't prevent yourself from thinking certain things. You couldn't help but be afraid the first time you saw Edge and Red. You couldn't help but think Papyrus and Blue looked like innocent cinnamon buns, when really there was so much more to them and you knew that that wasn't what they really were. You couldn't help but think Sans and Orange were the most laziest beings you knew, when you first met them. But then you got to know them better and that laziness suddenly seemed like something more. They weren't just being lazy, but rather they just didn't care. Same goes for Red. So of course it was hard to have no prejudices at all. Still, you tried your best. And apparently your sister tried as well, which made you really proud of her.

"I'm not sure.", Edge suddenly said, "I suppose I am. I did bad things that can't be undone. But I thought that maybe someday ..."

Your bed was creaking again. Lucie was probably bouncing up and down. "What maybe?", she asked eagerly. 

"Forget it, it's nothing."

"You can tell me! I won't tell it to anyone else. Promise." Edge didn't say anything anymore and you thought this was a good point to enter the room. You had an idea about what Edge was going to say anyway.

When you opened the door, Lucie sprang up from your bed. "Y/n! Great, you brought cookies!" She reached out to take the cookie jar, but you dodged her and almost spilled over the orange juice. 

"Nope. These aren't for you Lucie. What are you doing in my room?" You set down the cookies and the two glasses on your desk. Edge was still sitting on his chair, watching you two silently.

"Oh, I was just talking to your friend." She grinned at you innocently. 

"Well, you can leave now, okay?"

"Are you still learning? Didn't you do enough already?"

You started pushing her out of your room, since she wasn't going to do that on her own. "No, we didn't." 

When you managed to get rid of her and finally could close the door, the room suddenly seemed way to silent. You sat back down. "Well, uh, let's continue." 

"Why didn't you come in earlier?", Edge said out of nowhere, which caught you off guard.

"I, uhm, how did you notice?" 

"How could I not have heard you? You weren't being especially quiet, human." He really had good senses. Well, he was the former head of the royal guard. So you guessed it shouldn't be that surprising.

"Alright, that's true. Sorry about that." You looked up at him and smiled. Did he realize that you heard their conversation? Probably. You wanted to ask him about what he had said, but something stopped you from doing so.

"No need to apologize." 

After another hour of learning, the skeleton decided it was time for him to go home. As soon as he was gone, you went to Lucie's room. She was sitting on her bed with your old nintendo, that she always borrowed. "Hey Lucie."

You sat down next to her and she looked up at you. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to apologize.", you said, not really sure for what exactly you were apologizing. Maybe for the argument earlier? You just felt like you needed to apologize to her.

"What for? I don't remember you doing anything wrong. By the way, I wanted to ask you something. Which one of them do you like more? Orange or Edge? I mean I like both and I'm sure both of them would be great husbands for you but I don't think you can have both so-" Instead of answering her, you just attacked her and started tickling her. She busted out into laughter and started shouting for help. 

When you went back into your room, you stayed in the middle of it for a while just silently regarding your desk. You hadn't put away your math stuff, the two empty glasses and the cookie jar. And you still didn't feel like doing that. So you laid down on your creaking bed and stared at the ceiling. Then you pulled out your phone and started thinking about what to write, before you realized you didn't even have his number. So you texted Orange instead.

You: Hey, you got Lord Edgy's phone number by any chance?

Some seconds later he responded. 

Orange: sure thing kiddo

He sent you the contact and you saved it under the name Lord Edgy. You thanked Orange and went on to write a message to Edge.

You: Hey, it's y/n. Wanted to thank you for today. It really helped a lot. Also thanks for talking to my mum. I'm not sure yet, but I think it might have been a good idea after all. 

You stood up and packed your stuff back into your school bag. Then you grabbed the glassed and the cookie jar and got them back into the kitchen. When you had finished washing the glasses and putting them back in the cupboard, you checked your phone again. One new message.

Lord Edgy: Don't mention it, human.

The more you thought about it, the more certain you became that Edge wasn't as bad as he himself might think he was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's in a fantastic mood and you meet some people that you'd rather not have ever met again. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been kinda stressed out lately. Well, anyway here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Since you had spend about three hours learning math, you didn't feel like doing much more for the rest of the day. So you decided to go to bed early. Your mum would be home late at night anyway. You really wanted to know if she would say something to you about Edge. At the same time you didn't really want to know. There's no way she would just change her mind like that. No, you couldn't imagine that. 

The next morning your mum didn't talk much. She seemed to be lost in thought and you weren't sure whether that was good or a bad sign. 

In Biology class Red didn't greet you like he usually did. Instead he was looking outside the window with a frown. "Hey what's up, Red?", you greeted him and in response he just made some kind of gesture with his hand. He didn't talk much to you for the whole lesson. Every time you talked to him, he answered in short sentences, if at all. He didn't joke around at all, which was really concerning. Had something happened? Did you do something wrong? Was he mad at you? A weird feeling started to spread out in your stomach. You didn't like it. Not knowing what was wrong.

As soon as the class ended, Red mysteriously disappeared. Now that you thought about it, he did that pretty often. Same goes for Sans and Orange. They often seemed to appear out of thin air. You had absolutely no idea how they did that. Maybe you should try asking one of them. 

You went on to your computer applications class, planning to ask Edge if he knew what exactly was wrong with Red. But he was in just as a bad mood as his brother. Edge didn't even look up when you sat next to him. His frown, that hadn't appeared as often over the past few days, was back at it again with its full power. You didn't really feel like asking him about it anymore. But of course you did it anyway. "Hey Edge.", you said. He grumbled something. "Did something happen between you and your brother? Both of you are acting awfully strange today. Or did I do something wrong?"

He avoided looking directly at you. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, human." It seemed like he wanted to tell you more, but then decided against it. 

"You know that you can tell me, right? If I can help you in any way just ask me.", you looked up at him eagerly. 

He seemed to think about it and finally turned to look at you. "...No. It's not that important. I'll handle it myself." 

You shrugged. "Alright." 

At lunch break neither Edge nor Red showed up. Maylee, Undyne and Alphys noticed, that you were somewhere else with your thoughts. When they asked you about it, you waved it off and they didn't pry any further.

In chemistry you and Patrick, the guy sitting next to you, both tried to talk to Red. But he still didn't seem much up for conversation. Patrick and him had actually become good friends. You once saw Red over at Patrick and his friends table at lunch break. And from the look of it all of them got along pretty well with Patrick's new skeleton friend. Now Patrick seemed slightly concerned about his usually punny friend. So he tried lightning up his mood by telling some puns himself. He didn't get more than a small grin though. 

 

In PE you were once again running next to Edge and Undyne. Ever since Undyne knew about the fact that Edge used to be the captain of the royal guard as well, she often called him captain-buddy. Well, or Lord Edgy. Edge wasn't too fond of either of those nicknames. Suddenly you wondered, what exactly the Royal Guard was like. You had read about it on Papy's blog. But he wasn't actually a part of it, unlike Edge and Undyne. "Hey, can I ask you two something?"

"Sure, go ahead, punk!", Undyne half-shouted. 

Edge shot a glance at you. "Well, what was it like to be the head of the Royal Guard?", you asked. 

Undyne didn't hesitate to answer. "Great, actually! The Royal Guard was a really important thing in our underground. So of course you have to carry a huge responsibility as the captain!" 

"I see. Somehow I can easily imagine you being the captain. It just works well with your personality, I think.", you smiled and threw a side-glance at Undyne. 

"Fuhuhu, of course! What about you Lord Edgy?", Undyne asked. 

"It was necessary, I suppose." 

"What?! That's not the answer I expected to hear from you at all!" The fish-lady shot Edge a questioning look. He ignored her and didn't say anything more about that topic. You wondered what that was about.

In the afternoon you were on your way to the grocery store. You often went grocery shopping, so that your mum didn't have to do it, after she came back from work. On your way you couldn't stop thinking about the edgy skeleton bros. You couldn't help but feel that maybe you had done something wrong after all. Red never had been this way before. It was really concerning. You hoped that things would be okay tomorrow. 

"Hey, you see that chick?", someone behind you said. 

"Oh heey, that's her, ain't it?", another voice said. That voice seemed strangely familiar. In a bad kinda way. You smelled cigarette smoke. The voices were getting closer.

"It totally is! She still needs to pay, ain't that right Max?" Were they talking about you? They had to be, cause there wasn't anyone else around. Besides from a man on the other side of the street. But he was wearing headphones and apparently he was in a hurry. You should have taken the other way to the store. There never was much going on in this side street. But it was a shorter way, so you took this way most of the time. 

"Absolutely. Let's show her what happens to people who try to mess with us." You started walking faster and wanted to pull out your phone. But of course it wasn't there. Of all times, of course you had to forget your phone at home when you really needed it. 

The steps were coming closer and you started to panic. At that point you turned around to confirm your assumption. Yeah, it definitely was them. The guys from that one time at the park. The guys who had bullied the bunny-monster. "Hey Max, look at her face. I think she remembers us." Shit. You turned around again and started to run. It's not like you could do much against four guys on your own. So you planned to ring at the next door and ask for help. But you didn't even get that far.

You let out a small scream, when suddenly somebody grabbed your arm. Your heart was racing in your chest. What were they going to do with you? "We've been looking for you, you know?", the one holding your arm whispered in your ear, "And guess what, this time you're really going to pay for what you did!" For what you did? You merely helped someone innocent! You shook his hand off and stepped back. 

"Nice to see you again, my dear.", the one called Max said. You noticed a small scar on his cheek. That's from Edge's bone attack last time, isn't it? "Why you staring at me like that? Oh, you saw that scar, am I right? Well, your creepy bone knight ain't gonna safe you this time.", Max grinned down at you and your body started to shake. You weren't sure if it was out of anger or fear. 

"and that's where you're wrong, buddy." There he goes again, appearing out of nowhere. You smiled, out of relief when you saw him approaching Max and the other three. 

Max started laughing out loud. "Oh come on, another one of those weirdos? How many skeletons do you have up your back? You into that? Wow, that's just disgusting!" The others fell into his laughing. But then they instantly stopped when all of them started to glow kinda red. And then all of a sudden they were up in the air, shouting for help. You noticed that Red's hand was glowing red as well. Max was the only one still on the ground. Now he was looking up at his friends, not knowing what to do about it. Then he turned to Red.

"What the hell man?! Who the fuck are you?!" Max threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped forward. Red's face was kinda blank. His eye-sockets were empty and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. When Red didn't answer, Max approached him wanting to slam his fist into Red's face. But he reacted fast and dodged. Then he grabbed Max by his colour and lifted him up. Max tried to struggle himself free, but he couldn't move his body. "What-what the hell is this?! What are you doing?!" 

"listen, buddy. i don't know who the fuck you are and i don't really give a shit 'bout you. but if you so much as to even look at y/n ever again, i'm gonna dust you and your pathetic friends up there, understand?", he growled, his expression getting even darker than before. Max had turned pale and nodded slowly. When Red let go of him, Max landed on the ground. The other three fell back down again as well. They got up and helped Max get up on his feet as well. Then they looked at Red one last time, before they ran away. 

When Red came over to you, the blank look disappeared from his face and was replaced with worry. "doll, are you alright? what did they do to you?" 

"Nothing yet. You came just in time, Red. Thank you." 

"you sure you're okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just shocked is all.", you gave him a smile. 

"Why were you here, Red?" You had wondered about that since he had arrived.

"i was on my way to go see an old friend. but then i saw you being followed by those guys and i knew somethin' was up. so i parked my motorcycle and went after you." You hadn't seen or heard him on his motorcycle though. And you would have heard that for sure. You still couldn't spot his motorcycle now. So he must have parked it in another street. 

"I see, thank you, Red." 

"what about you, doll? where were ya heading to?" 

"Grocery shopping, but I think I'll cancel that for now." 

"i'll drive ya home.", he offered. 

"No, you really don't need to do that. You said you were heading over to a friend, right? They're probably waiting for you." 

"nah, 's alright, doll. i won't let you go home alone after that." 

"...Okay, fine. Thanks, Red." 

"no problem, doll." 

After you had told him your address, he gave you his helmet and you sat down on his motorcycle behind him. "hold on tight, doll." You nodded against his back, already having wrapped your arms around his waist. "by the way, did you know these guys?", Red asked. You nodded again and told him about the accident at the park. But apparently he already knew about it. Edge had told him about that day. Red wasn't worried though about them trying to attack you again, now that they knew you had two skeletons backing you up.

Your thoughts raced through your mind like crazy. You couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened, if Red wouldn't have been there to save you. You clenched your fists into his soft jacket, not even realizing that it was your first time riding on a motorcycle. 

When you arrived at your home, you gave him back his helmet. "By the way Red, are you okay?", you asked, remembering his mood earlier that day. 

He grinned at you. "me? i'm not the one who was followed by some weird-ass-humans."

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about.", you nudged his arm and grinned back at him. Well, it seemed like his mood had lightened up. 

He shrugged. "ya worried 'bout me, doll?"

"Sure. Guess I am."

Red seemed somewhat confused by that. "welp, it's not that big of a deal. it's jus'...my bro is changing and i dunno how to feel about that to be honest. yesterday he said something that i never expected to hear from him and i didn't know how to respond. so i did what i always do, ya know?" You waited for him to continue. He scratched his skull nervously. "i didn't take him seriously and joked about it. guess that was the wrong decision. the look on his face...damn, i know that i'm a disappointment but...", he stopped talking.

"You're not- I mean sure, I don't know you guys that well yet. But I'm sure that you're not a disappointment, Red.", you tried to argue. But he didn't even need to say anything for you to know that it was useless. His tired expression somehow managed to say it all. "Anyway, maybe you should try to talk to him again. And this time take him seriously. I'm sure he'll forgive you.", you told him. 

"sure, what else am i supposed to do? can't let him ignore me for another whole day." Edge ignored him for the whole day? Oh jeez. You kind of wanted to know what Edge told his brother. But you had the feeling that neither of them would tell you. "welp, i'll be off now. hey, if something like this happens again, feel free to call me."

"I don't have your number though.", you pointed out.

"right, can i have you're phone for a second?", he asked.

"It's in my room. I forgot it. Would have called for help if I had my phone with me earlier.", you laughed nervously. 

"who forgets their phone at home these days? i'll jus' give it to ya tomorrow then. see ya.", he said and put on his helmet.

"Wait a second! I, uhm, thank you. I owe you one, Red. So you can call me as well, when you need something, okay?" 

"heh, might take you up on that. see ya tomorrow, doll." With that he drove off. 

When you entered the living room, your sister was sitting on the couch, watching tv. She noticed that something was wrong. "Hey, y/n! You usually take longer for grocery-shopping. Wait where are the groceries?... are you alright? What happened?" Now she looked worried. 

"No need to worry, Lucie. I'll get the groceries tomorrow, ok?" 

"Okay, but what happened to you? You look kinda pale." 

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry." She didn't look convinced at all, but didn't push you further. 

Your mum came home late in the evening, when Lucie was already in her bed. When she saw you, she noticed something being off as well. Why was your face so easy to read? When she asked you about it, you decided to tell her what had happened. The two of you sat down on the couch and she listened to you, her face looking more and more angry. Not at you, but at those guys. She said she would press charges against them. 

"So, who exactly is that friend who saved you?", she asked. 

"His name is Red. Remember Edge? Red is his brother. He's in some of my courses at school.", you answered her truthfully. 

"Oh. So he's a skeleton-monster?" 

"Yes, he is. Is that a problem?", you asked.

"...No. No it's not. He saved you and I'm grateful for that." Suddenly she took you in her arm. "I'm so glad that you're okay." You didn't respond, kinda surprised by her sudden embrace. 

"Mum. Actually...I met those guys before. I once saw them bullying a bunny-monster in the park. And I couldn't just ignore it, so I intervened. I guess that's why they followed me earlier. And by the way, that time at the park, Edge saved me. He's really not that bad, Mum."

"Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" Now she was holding you by your shoulders and looked at you concerned. 

"Guess I thought you would get angry at me for getting involved. Sorry.", you told her.

"I'm not angry y/n."

"You're not?", you asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. Y/n I'm here for you okay? If you ever need to talk about something I'm here to listen and help. We might have different opinions on some things, but I'll never stop being there for you okay?" 

You had the feeling that you really needed to hear those words from her. Lately you had argued so much. It felt good to finally be able to talk to your mum like that again. "Thanks mum."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you and some of your skeletal-friends decide to join a fund-raising-campaign, Red gets in trouble and meets someone interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that it took so long but I finally got around to finish this chapter! :'D Hope you enjoy!

"Hey Mister Skeleton, I wanna look just like you!", the little boy, who had silently watched Edge up until now, shouted. Edge tried his best to ignore him, but sometimes even his best wasn't enough. The kid kept on being persistent, now grabbing Edge's sleeve and talking non-stop. So when his 'Don't talk to me' aura didn't work on the little human Edge stopped ignoring him and instead tried it with a glare. A glare, that obviously stated Edge's opinion on the little boy. But when not even that worked, Edge gave in. Which was surprising considering that up until now Edge hadn't done a thing. He had been sitting there, scaring of potential customers and not being of any help to be honest. Glad, that finally there was a kid determined enough to talk to the scary skeleton, you stopped watching them and focused on the girl sitting in front of you.

"So, you said you wanted a horse on your right cheek and a star on your left, right?", you asked her. She quickly nodded and then shot a glance behind her, to make sure her mum was still there. 

Papyrus was painting a yellow flower on a kid's face, while humming a happy melody. Blue was busy trying to draw a shark on a boy's face. 

You honestly didn't even know how you managed to get Edge to join you for the fund-raising campaign. The four of you were sitting at a nice location in the city, together with two more students from your school, collecting money that you would donate to an organisation, that supported monsters in need. As soon as you, Papyrus and Blue heard about it you wanted to join. But you hadn't expected Edge to come along as well. 

You were in a shopping mall, where a lot of parents came by with their kids. As soon as the children saw you painting on other kid's faces, they ran over to you and tried to convince their parents to donate. Most of the parents seemed hesitant to come near you and the three skeleton-monsters. Edge's aura was working perfectly fine on most humans after all. But even tough the parents didn't want to go anywhere near you and your friends, some kids managed to drag their parents over anyway. 

You were pretty good at face painting, since you had done it one your sister many times before. Papyrus and Blue both seemed to really enjoy this, unlike Edge. His expression turned into a menacing smirk every time a kid mustered up the courage to talk to him. 

This small boy seemed especially eager to talk to the intimidating skeleton. When he grinned at Edge and repeated his request to look like him, the skeletons smirk turned even more threatening. "What? That is not possible, small human. No one can look as good as me." 

The kid laughed, not knowing that Edge wasn't being sarcastic. "Please! I wanna look like a skeleton!" The kid looked up Edge, not intimidated by the enormous high difference. And Edge was already sitting down.

“Dear Asgore! Fine, you can have your skeleton! But it certainly won't be me.”, Edge gave in. But then whose face is he going to take? 

You grabbed a small brush and dipped it into the yellow paint. “Alright, then let’s get started.”, you told the girl, who was eying the brush in your hand warily. Weirdly enough she hadn't been the one wanting to get paint on her face, but rather her mum. In this case the mum had been the one to drag her daughter over to you. Neither of them seemed too bothered by the presence of the skeleton-monsters. You started painting the star on the girl's face, while still listening to Edge and the little boy. 

"But not a plain, boring and friendly skeleton! I want something special like you!", the boy said after looking at the other two skeletons and deciding, that Edge looked the most interesting. 

"Like I said, that is not going to happen. I don't want you running around with my face. But don't you worry small human, I will give you something special!" Without hesitation, the boy sat down in front of the tall skeleton, which made the high difference even more apparent.

You focused on your own doings for a while. After you finished your work, you showed the little girl her face in a mirror. A small smile appeared on her face and she quickly turned around to show her mum. “Oh you're looking really nice, my little angel!”

After you had waved the girl and her mother off, you shot Edge a glance. He had an evil smirk on his face. Soon you noticed why. "Edge, what is that supposed to be?"

“Isn't that obvious?", Edge’s smirk widened. Papyrus turned around to give his edgier version's masterpiece a look as well. He seemed to think for a second. “Wait, that looks like your brother!", he then blurted out. Yep, it did indeed resemble Red. And it actually didn't look half-bad. But was it really okay to let him draw that on a child's face? Nothing against Red. But man, it was weird to see something resembling his face on a kid's face. "Edge, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea to paint such aggressive and scary-looking faces on the kids. I don't think their parents appreciate that." 

“Oh please, as if this brat can't handle it.”, he quirked an eyebrow at you. Then He smirked happily at his finished work. “I don't see the problem. The kid wanted a skeleton. And that's what I gave him.” 

“I guess so, but that's still not...” Whatever. You didn't try to reason with him further. When Edge showed the kid his face in a small mirror, he looked shocked. You already got worried, but then the boy shouted:" Awesome!!"

"Of course it's awesome." Edge seemed pretty proud of himself. 

The next time when a kid came up to Edge, he ended up painting a murderous looking dog on their face. You didn't think, that was the thing the kid had in mind when they asked Edge to paint a 'cute dog'. Their mother had complained to you about Edge and left without donating. 

In the end, you didn't get as much donations, as you had hoped for. But it was still quite a lot and definitely worth the work. Blue and Papyrus asked you if you were going to do it again at some point. You probably would do so and you'd certainly be happy if they decided to join you again. Of course Edge declared that the whole day had been a waste of time. But you were quite certain that he didn't actually think that. The fun even he had didn’t escape your eyes. 

Later that day, when you were at home again, watching a film with Lucie, your phone rang. It was Red. You had exchanged numbers this morning. You quickly stood up and went into the kitchen, before picking it up. “hey, doll.”

“Hi Red, what's up?”

"you've got a car or somethin'?" 

"Yeah I do, why?" You actually did have a car. It was your mum’s old one. When she decided that she needed a new one, you got her old car. But you didn't use it that much. You didn't want to waste too much money on fuel. That’s why you went to school by bus most of the time.

“ya still owe me a favour, right?”

“Yep, that's right. Why you asking?”

“uh, welp. could you maybe come and pick me up?”, he sounded kinda nervous asking this.

“Sure, where are you?”, you asked him.

“at the police station.” 

“Wait, seriously? Why? Did something happen?” 

“I'll tell ya when ya get here.”

“Okay then. See ya.”

“thanks, doll.”

When you arrived at the police station, you didn't see Red anywhere outside. So you just entered the Police Station, without thinking of the fact that you're mum would probably be there. That's where she worked after all. So you were surprised, when you saw her. She noticed you as well and shot you an confused glance, before approaching you. But the skeleton got to you first. “nice to see ya, doll.”

“Y/n, what are you doing here?”

“Oh uhhm...” You didn't now what to say. How could you forget that you're mum was here? And of course you had to run into her.

Red looked at the police officer and grinned. “Oh, ya know her, officer? she's here to pick me up.”

“What?” The confusion was written all over your mum's face.

“what’s the problem, officer? ya look at her like she's been in a gun battle. no need to get so triggered." Oh jeez, now that one was really bad and uncalled for in the current situation. Still you couldn't help but snicker. 

“Wait a second, what was your name again?”, your mum asked, pointing at your friend.

“me? i'm red.”

“Red? Oh now I remember. You’re that friend of Y/n, who saved her, right?”

“uh, what?”, apparently he didn’t understand how this woman was related to you yet. 

“Thank you so much for helping my daughter that day. If I can somehow repay you or-“

Red cut her off. “wait, you're her mother??” 

“Yes, that's right.”

“huh, you never mentioned that your mum's a police officer.” You shrugged. Only a few people at school knew about this. You weren't really someone to brag about stuff like this.

Your mum looked down at the skeleton-monster, that was a head smaller than her. There was still that uneasy look in her face, but she truly seemed thankful. Red appeared somewhat nervous. “Anyway, thank you, Red. I have to get back to work. We'll see us later, y/n.” 

“Yep, bye mum.”

The two of you stepped outside and You led red to your car. “welp, that was unexpected.”

“Yeah, it sure was. So tell me, why were you in the police station? Did you do somethin' bad?”, you grinned at him. 

He still seemed nervous. “eh, 's not a big deal. guess i drove too fast and i didn't stop when the police went after me. then i...you probably won't believe that.”

“What, come on, tell me!” Both of you got in your car and you nudged his side.

“while driving...i saw...a double of me? i swear that person looked exactly like me! i kinda lost control then and crashed into a tree. and that's where the police got me.”, he explained.

“For real, a double?! Wait, are you hurt anywhere?”

“nah, 'm alright, doll. but i think i'll need a new motorcycle.”

“okay that's relieving, but hey why didn't you ask Edge to come and get you? Or that one person standing in your kitchen, who I assume is your dad? I mean, Edge didn't seem as moody today. You did talk to him about your argument, right?”

“yeah, he's our dad. but he's working and edge is busy as well. so i figured it would be easier to jus' call you. and yes, we kinda talked about it. well, i apologized and he said it’s okay and that's pretty much all there was to it.”

“Really? So no big drama, or anything?”, you wondered.

“nope. hey don’t look at me like that. i didn’t expect it to go that smooth either.”

“You don’t seem very satisfied though.”, you mentioned.

“'course i'm not. there's never truly been a time when i was happy with how things where. and i don't expect it to ever be that way. 's not like i give a shit at this point.”, He laughed weakly and you didn't know how to respond to that. “sorry, doll. didn’t mean to bother you with that crap.”

“No, it's okay! I didn’t know you felt that way...”

“eh, 's okay, doll. jus' forget i said that.”

 

Later, you were sitting at your desk and did your homework. Then you remembered Red's words. He said, that he saw a double of himself. Maybe he just saw Sans and thought he was- Oh wait. Now that makes sense. You giggled, when you realized that he probably saw that one boy, on which Edge had painted Red's face.


End file.
